Mr Yin Presents, Again?
by BrokenSky49
Summary: Mr. Yin comes back to haunt Shawn and the SBPD, this time taking people from his past. However, things take a turn for the worse when Shawn is taken captive and forced to play a manipulative game of life and death with those he loves. Shawn must risk everything he has in order to save them, including his secret, and his life. Takes place in season 5. Shules! Enjoy! UNDER REVISION
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Psych fans! This idea has been in my head for a while, but I wasn't sure if I should post it, so I got some advice from a great author, PenningAlways, and it was decided I should post this! so, first and formost, I would like to thank PenningAlways for inspiring me to write this. :)**

**Disclaimer 1: I don't own Psych, or else Jules would have been with Shawn in the first season, Declan would lose all his money, and Mr. Yin would spend his time selling pineapples.**

**Disclaimer 2: Do I sound old enough to own the Twilight Zone? If you guessed yes, I'm sorry, no cookie for you. If you guessed no, dingdingding! we have a winner! here's a cookie! obviously, I don't own Twilight Zone.**

**Disclaimer3: How many of these do I need? I guess,I should have this one to be safe, and no one starts suiting me, I don't own McDonald's, in case you didn't know that already.**

**EDIT: I have gone back and edited the chapters, fixing errors and adding more info and such, so if they seem different, that is why.**

* * *

_1989_

* * *

_"Shawn! How many times have I told you to clean this room?" Henry picked his way through Shawn's room, almost slipping on an old banana peal. "This place is a junk yard." He bent down to pick it up._

_"Don't touch anything! You could disrupt Earth's balance!" Shawn popped up from behind a pile of laundry, a comic book in hand._

_Henry raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"_

_"If anything gets moved, an island will disappear, or an earthquake will hit. Don't you see? This mess will save the planet." Shawn stated matter-of-factly. _

_"I don't know what your talking about Shawn, and I want you to clean this crap up or else you're grounded." He picked up the banana peal._

_"Come on Dad. Now Australia is gonna be hit by an asteroid." He crossed his arms_

_"Well, then we will have one less continent to worry about. Now clean this room!"_

_"But-"_

_"No buts!"_

_Gus suddenly appeared at the doorway, completely oblivious to the argument, "Shawn, hurry up! You're gonna miss the part where Edgar says an island is gonna disappear in the Pacific because the doctor moved some of the garbage." Henry just stared at him. "Oh, ohhh, h- hi Mr. Spencer, I'll just be going now." Gus said hastily and then proceeded to run back down the stairs._

_Henry watched Gus leave and then looked back at Shawn, finally understanding what this was all about._

_"Were you watching Twilight Zone again?"_

_Shawn looked at the floor, feigning guilt. "Maybe."_

_"You know no T.V until your chores are done, Shawn."_

_"But it was new last night. Gus used a VHS tape and everything."_

_"I don't care Shawn. If you don't pick up your room, _now_, you're grounded, for- how about a month?"_

_"Aw come on!"_

_"Want to make it two?"_

_Shawn sighed, looked down at the garbage spread on the floor, and picked up a shirt._

_"That's what I thought."_

* * *

_-Present Day Santa Barbara, 2010-_

* * *

Gus stared as Shawn prepared to do the _big reveal_, as Shawn liked to call it. He would do something silly, no doubt. Probably embarrassing, childish, immature.

It was going to be great.

"Hamburger!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Spencer?" Chief Vick raised an eyebrow. "You dragged us down to this place for a reason. It's the middle of the night. I'd like to go home. Cut the crap."

"He's having a vision, Chief. You can't interrupt the process. Plus, he's hungry, I think. Like me." Gus took out some tic tacs from his pocket and dumped about ten into his hand. Lassiter stared at him. "What? It's late, and Shawn never got me that Del Taco he promised." He popped the tic tacs into his mouth, unashamed,

Shawn paid no mind, and continued babbling. "I'm sensing hamburgers, or fries? A song! I here a song! With a quack quack here and a quack quack there!" Shawn started running around the room, singing and quacking like a duck, even throwing in the occasional wing flap.

"Old McDonald?" Juliet questioned. "There was no farmer even remotely related to this case, Shawn."

"No, not a farmer. No. Something terrifying. Make children cry and give them nightmares. They made Gus wet his pants once, in third grade."

"Hey! That was a freaky clown, Shawn. Don't play."

"Wait, clown… the guy that was the Ronald McDonald clown at the party?" Juliet offered.

Shawn stopped and pointed to Juliet. "Yes! That guy! What was his name again?"

"Rob Tomly."

"Yes! Rob. Tomly." He pointed dramatically at Gus, who raised his hands in innocence.

"Um, I'm right here. And that's only a side job. I told you, I'm a manager here." They were standing in Rob's office. He had been sitting at his desk, watching the spectacle before him with a frown. "Are you saying I killed Naomi? Why would I do that?"

"Yes, that is the question. Why. Well, I'll tell you." He smirked and lifted a hand to his head, walked over to Gus, and placed the other on top of it. "Thank you, Magic Head."

Gus just shook his head as his friend continued.

"You were having an affair with poor Mrs. Wilson. She wanted to run away with you, all sweet like. Prepared to leave her husband and everything. Her bags were packed, as were yours, Roberto."

"My name's not Roberto…"

"Hush! Roberto. Magic Head is speaking to me."

Rob just shook his head in disbelief.

"As I was saying. The two lovers were running away. That is, until Rob got the call. The call that would change his life forever. His assistant, his _other _lover, was pregnant."

Rob sighed as Talia Riesse, Rob's assistant, paled significantly. "That…how did you know that?"

Shawn patted Gus's head gently. "We're just that good."

Lassiter frowned. "So, Rob killed Naomi because he wanted to help with the kid?"

"Almost, Lassie-face. But not quite." Shawn let go of Gus and walked over to Talia. "You met Naomi at the airport, before Rob arrived. You confronted Naomi at the airport, claiming that she couldn't take the father of _your _child away from you. She claimed their undying love for each other, and in a fit of rage, you bludgeoned her with your briefcase."

Rob stared at Talia dubiously. "Is that true, Talia?" He looked horrified.

"She was taking you away from me, from us!"

Rob stared at her. "I was going to meet her at the airport and call it off!"

Her mouth dropped in disbelief. "You were?" She whispered quietly.

"Well, that's that then. Talia Riesse, you're under arrest for the murder of Naomi Hunters." Lassiter hand cuffed her and escorted her out of the cramped office.

"Good work Spencer." Chief Vick said, signaling everyone to leave the room.

Shawn smiled as Juliet looked at him as she left the room. She winked, making his smile grow. He was about to follow her out when the Chief called him to stop.

"Spencer, I want you to stay."

"Um, all right. What's up Chief?"

"I received this message for you on my desk this morning. I didn't have the chance to give it to you until now." She pulled an envelope from a suit pocket and handed it to him.

Curious, Shawn opened the envelope quickly. It held a small slip of paper with a single sentence.

"It's Time To Play.

-Yin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! First off, I would like to thank everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story! It mean soooo much to me! :)**

**Sorry if Shawn seems a bit OOC. I just wanted to show how deep his feeling's for Juliet were, since this is supposed to be like what the season finale is, sort of. And their relationship is still a secret, in case you were curious.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or Twilight Zone.**

**EDIT: SEE BOTTOM**

* * *

"Spencer?" Karen noticed Shawn's perturbed look.

Shawn looked up, still in shock. "What?"

"Are you okay? What does it say?"

"You mean you haven't read it yet?"

"It was in an envelope addressed to you. I don't know how you work, but here at SBPD, we don't open other people's letters."

"Oh." Shawn looked down at the piece of paper again, then he handed it to Vick. He walked out of the bank office running his hands through his hair in frustration. He remembered what happened last time Yin decided to target Shawn. Jules and his old girlfriend, Abigail, had been kidnapped and almost killed, traumatizing both of them for a long time. Abigail broke up with after that.

He couldn't let all this happen again. He had finally gotten together with Jules. Nothing could happen to her because a serial killer had some strange fascination with him. It just wasn't right.

"Shawn?"

He looked up.

"It'll be ok. We _will _catch this guy."

Shawn wasn't all too sure about that.

They exited the bank office and met the others at the entrance. Talia was already in a squad car with Buzz behind the wheel. Before Carlton and Juliet could follow, the Chief called them back.

"What's up, Chief?" Juliet asked as she jogged over, Lassiter following right behind her.

Karen bit her lip. "It seems that Yin is back." She said slowly and steadily.

There was a moment of stunned silence.

"What, did I miss something? I was just using the bathroom." Gus came out from the building.

"Yin is back." Juliet whispered.

"Wait, seriously?"

Karen nodded. "He's back. Shawn received this note this morning." She handed Lassiter the paper.

Lassiter looked at the note, turning it around, upside down, and backwards, like if he looked at it in different angles, some secret hidden on the paper would come out.

"That's all we got so far, but I believe that we should assume that Yin will be taking another victim. Considering what happened last time, O'Hara, I want you to have police protection until this guy is caught." Juliet opened her mouth to protest, but was shot down by the glare Karen gave her. "Lassiter, when we get back to the station, I want you to look at any missing person reports that have been filed in the last 24 hours." Lassiter nodded and walked towards his car. Chief Vick continued, "Spencer, can you get any psychic readings on this note? Something telling us when he's going to leave his next clue, and where?"

Shawn looked up, uncertainty in his eyes. He took the note, and began studying it thoroughly, he face scrunching up a bit as he looked for clues.

Juliet hoped that he would see something, anything, that would end this nightmare soon. She was scared, heck, everyone probably was, but to her it seemed she was more scared than anyone. She felt like she was going to break down any moment, but she couldn't let anyone see that, so she kept a brave face.

"Do you see anything?" Gus asked, trying not to sound to hopeful.

Shawn stared at the paper, longing for a clue to jump out at him, but nothing did. It was just a plain piece of paper that a serial killer happened to use. There was nothing special about it at all.

"Sorry, Gus. I just can't pick up on anything. There's nothing here _to_ pick up on. It's just plain old paper." Shawn sighed in frustration.

"Right, well, let's head back to the station. There's not much we can do here." She headed to her car as well.

Shawn just stood there, unmoving. His mind was spinning, and his anger was growing each second. Suddenly, he slammed his fist into the concrete wall next to him.

"Ouch." Instantly regretting it, and deciding that it only looked cool in movies, he cradled his right hand.

"That was smooth."

"Shut up, Gus."

"If you're going to catch Yin, you have to keep a level head. Just saying."

"I know, I know. Just let me think for a second."

Gus raised his hands in defeat.

An idea suddenly coming to him, Shawn jumped up and ran towards the blueberry.

"Shawn!" He heard Gus shout down the hallway. "Shawn! Where are you going?"

Shawn turned around, fire in his eyes. "I'm going to see Yang."

"Again? But you spoke to her last time, and she told you everything. What does she have to say now that she didn't before?"

"She knows more about him than she's letting on, Gus. I just need to speak to her one more time, and don't you try to stop me."

Gus solemnly looked at Shawn, then smiled a bit. "What best friend would I be if I stopped my friend from investigating someone that had kidnapped his girlfriend? Not that most best friend's had to do that, mind you. In fact, I think normal best friends would never be in this situation, but we're beyond normal, aren't we?"

Shawn looked at Gus, smiled, and held out a hand for a fist bump.

"You know that's right."

Shawn was about to get in the car when his phone started to ring.

"Are you gonna get that?" asked Gus.

"Nah. Probably just my dad, begging me to come do some stupid job." The phone gave one last ring.

"Shawn, it's the middle of the night. What if it's an emergency."

Shawn paused. This was true. He took out his phone to see who it was that called him.

"Huh. It says 'restricted'. Looks like they left a voicemail." He started playing it.

"Tsk tsk, Shawn. You should really learn to pick up your phone. You never know who it is that's calling. I'll forgive you though, since you are still in a s tate of shock that I decided to come back. I understand, I really do. Well, here's your clue for who the victim is. I'm sorry if it doesn't rhyme. I've been out of tune lately..." Shawn's face paled, realizing who it was. He put his phone on speaker. Gus froze when he heard what Yin was saying.

"Roses are red. Violets are blue. Gina says hi, and goodbye to you too...

To help it along a bit. I'll give one more clue, considering Mary isn't there to help you anymore..." Shawn remembered Mary, the strange guy that knew all about Yin and Yang. He was creepy, but Shawn had grown to like him a bit within the last five minutes before he died. Poor Mary didn't get to play racket ball like he had wanted to, his life cut short by Yin creating a murder imitating Alfred Hitchcock films.

"You were to die at midnight, or that was the plan, but you outsmarted Death. Now someone else has to die, most likely from an impact from a truck. You're Lew Bookman and she's now Maggie. Now you must come to save her before Death decides that she must be the one since you decided you weren't. Oh yeah, It's no longer Alfred Hitchcock. I've moved on to a more mind boggling series. Perhaps the clue can help you figure it out.

Now you know how much time you have. It's 12 a.m. now, so I suggest you start looking."

End of message.

Oh crap, this was _not _good.

* * *

_**EDIT: This chapter has been edited and revised. The rest will also be changed shortly. If you notice any continuity errors, that is why.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone! sorry that I didn't update last week. :( I really wanted, to but I didn't, and I felt really bad about that. hopefuly, this chapter makes up for it. Plus. I'm sick, so guess what I did while everyone else was in school? Write this! Soohoo! So, a sick writer+lack of updates+a whole day for typing=extra long chaper! it was origionally going to be two, but i just decided to smoosh them together, basically, into to one giganto chapter! yay! Sorry for spelling&grammar mistakes. :P they really get ti me sometimes. hopefully this chapter is a bit more humorous than the last. Not a lot, but hopefully just enough to make you giggle a bit inside. I have no idea how good I am at it, so let me know in a review!**

**By the way, a giant Thanks! to all who reviewed! And to all those who followed/favorited this story! It means so much to me!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Psych, I really wish I did though. I also don't own Pretty In Pink, or the Safety Dance, which I don't care about owning as much as Psych. In fact, I think Psych surpasses everything I wish I owned.**

* * *

Shawn and Gus decided to take a detour from their visit to Yang and head to the office, since they had a new clue and all. Of course, they also took a detour to Del Taco. Gus had resorted to eating Tic Tacs, after all. Lassiter and the Chief were discussing their next move when the pseudo psychic walked back into her office holding some extremely messy tacos and a bag of nachos.

"Well, fancy you joining us again." Lassiter said, annoyance obvious in his voice.

"It's great to see you too, Lassie face. I knew you missed me for the whole three minutes I was gone. I just had to let off some steam, and buy some delicious tacos. That's all, so you can relax. I'm not suffering from a mental breakdown or anything."

"Good. So we can we expect your full cooperation?" Karen said, her voice stern.

"Most definitely. But-"

"Good to know. Now, as I was saying, Yin will likely leave a clue, so we need all eyes on the look out."

"Chief, I-" Shawn attempted to get Vick's attention though mouthfuls of taco.

"Lassiter, I want you to go make sure Abigail Lytar is okay. She was a target last time, and I don't want this guy looking to finish what he started last year."

"You got it, Chief." Lassiter said with a grumble, and he walked out the door. Why couldn't McNabb or someone do this job?

"Yes, that's good thinking, but Chief-" Shawn was again interupted. He irritably took a sip from his drink and Gus shoved some chips into his mouth, making a loud and obnoxious crunching noise. However, Karen just ignored them. She had gotten used to their antics by now.

"Juliet, I want you under guard at all times, like I said. Okay?"

Juliet sighed. "Fine. But I'm still working this case."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, O'Hara."

"What? There's no way you're not letting me work this case!" Juliet said angrily, and she started pacing. The Chief gave her a small glare, and she stopped. "I can help you! If my emotions get in the way, I'll personally take myself off the case, all right?"

Karen sighed. "Fine, but the moment I notice _anything_, you're off, understood?"

"Understood. Thank you, Chief."

"Yin called me and left a message!" Shawn said loudly and quickly, food spilling out of his mouth, making Karen finally notice.

"What?"

"Yin left a message on my phone. He gave two clues." He wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

Karen stood there for a moment, then called Lassiter back in. He was there within two seconds, obviously excited to get out of playing baby sitter.

"Yes, Chief?"

"Yin left two clues, call everyone in the department. We're having an emergency meeting."

* * *

"Think, Shawn. How many Gina's do you know?" Henry said after the message was played. He was grumpy, tired, and over-all pissed that this had to happen in the middle of the night, and the fact that his son was a target again was not helping.

"Hmm, I believe I know two. Gina Gershon, from _Pretty in Pink_. Minor part, but boy does that girl do a mean Arnold Schwarzenegger impression." Everyone rolled their eyes. "And then there's that darn Gina Repach." Shawn gave a slight shudder.

"The one you took to the wedding a while back? With the whole garlic breath incident?" Gus cringed as well.

"Gus, I'd rather not bring up that rather gruesome memory, but yes. That Gina. We went on a total of," Shawn counted on his fingers, "three dates, if you're including the whole wedding fiasco. We never really hit it off." He scratched the back of his head.

"I would consider that a good thing. She was mentally insane, Shawn. Didn't you say-"

"That she talked to herself in the third person? Yes, Gus. She did. And quite frankly, I found it creepy, which was why I broke it off with her, although she has her mind set on it was because she ate to much cheesecake."

"Too much cheesecake That's impossible, Shawn. Everyone knows that cheesecake can be enjoyed in in-quantitative amounts." Juliet piped up, trying to calm her nerves along with everyone else's.

"Guys! Get it together, for five minutes. Please." They stopped their little banter. "Thank you. Okay, I want to see if there's any missing person reports on a Gina Repach. O'Hara, Lassiter, you guys go to her house and see if she's home. Both Spencers, I want you guys to see if you can decipher the other clue. McNabb, go to Abigail, make sure she's OK. Keep me posted." Vick gave her orders and walked back into her office.

Juliet and Carlton walked out of the building, and McNabb went to his cruiser to check on Abigail.

"All right Shawn. He's obviously referring to a new show, so why don't you look up the names on the computer, and I'll search for old shows that he could be referring to." For once Shawn listened to his father and sat down at the computer. He sat there for a moment though. Those names sounded ever so slightly familiar to him.

"Hey Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"What shows did I mainly watch when I was younger?"

"Oh I don't know Shawn. There were dozens. You think of them. You were the one that watched them. Why do you care anyway?"

Shawn humphed. His dad was always such a big help. "It's nothing. Just thinking." Shawn sat back, putting his hands to his temple, searching his memory. Suddenly, it hit him. "I got it!"

"What is it Shawn? Aren't you supposed to be, I don't know, helping?"

"Oh be quiet Dad, and actually, I am helping. I remember what show Yin has made his creepy obsession, and not only do I know what show, I know what episode too, for I also had an obsession with this show in my youth."

"Just spit it out Shawn."

"How exactly can one spit out an answer? It's like talking and spitting at the same time, which sounds pretty hard,"

"Actually, I think several people can do it Shawn. Just speak with a lot of spit in your mouth. It's a medical problem for many people, you know. We actually are experimenting on a drug for it. Overactive spit glands are a serious problem and should be treated with care."

"Guys! Just say it! It's midnight, and I'm cranky, and it doesn't look like I'll be going to bed anytime soon, considering we only have 24 hours to find this girl. So, if you want me to get any crankier, which you _don't_ want me to be right now, I suggest you tell me what you know._ Now_."

"Fine, Mr. Grumpy. You know, you should learn to chill."

"You know, Shawn, for someone who had a girlfriend kidnapped because of this, you don't seem to care very much." Henry barked. He regretted those words as soon as they came out of his mouth.

That got Shawn angry. "You think I don't care? Well, you're darn wrong, Dad. This guy captured my _girlfriend,_ and you think I don't care? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to Juliet again!" Shawn froze. He hadn't told his dad about Juliet yet. It's not that he didn't want to, it was that he didn't want to hear him say how their relationship would compromise their jobs and how dating a coworker complicates things. Besides, he was a grown man. He didn't have to run everything by his father.

Well, there was also the bet he had with Gus that Henry wouldn't notice their relationship. Of course, he wasn't going to tell _him_ that.

"So, you're dating Juliet now? For how long?" Henry crossed his arms.

"Three months." Shawn mumbled.

"Three months? And when did you plan on telling me this?" Henry gave him a questioning look.

"Sorry, Dad. Okay? I was going to tell you, but it slipped my mind. Besides, Gus is the only other person who knows."

"So you told Gus and not me?"

"You know what? I don't need to explain myself to you. Let's just get back to work." Shawn turned back to the computer, typing in something. "The show is Twilight Zone. The second episode they ever showed. It was called, "One of the Angels". I'm looking up the summary now."

Fifteen minutes later, Shawn was reading the summary to "One of the Angels", his argument with his dad still ringing in his ears. It may not seem like like cared, but he did. More than anything in the world. He just couldn't let Yin get to him, let him consume his mind like Yang used to do with other detectives. He needed a clear mind, and jokes gave him just that. That was something Henry Spencer never seemed to understand, though. Plus, it was part of his personality. Shawn just wouldn't be Shawn if he didn't joke, something else that disappointed his father to no end. Shawn yawned and looked at the clock, his angry thoughts leaving him for a while. 12:26 a.m. Almost thirty minutes after midnight. Why did he have to give his vision of Rob Tomly so late? Oh yeah, because Tomly's assistant planned on skipping town the next day. Stupid Talia. She must have known she was never going to get away with it. Shawn shook his head and continued reading the lengthy summary. The episode had first aired in 1959, and Shawn only remembered it because he watched all the reruns on his "sick" days, when he got away with faking it. In the episode, someone named Lew Bookmen, which was supposed to be Shawn in this case, was told he was going to die at midnight by an angel named Death. He got out of it though, by saying that when he did one last great sales pitch, he could die. He tricked Death by quiting the salesman business, and ended up making Death have to choose poor girl in a hospital named Maggie to die at midnight instead. Little Maggie had been hit by a truck. This was apparently supposed to be Gina. The whole truck thing was probably why Yin had mentioned it in his clue.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Check any hospitals that are near Gina's house. In the episode, Maggie was in one because she was hit by a truck."

"All right. It's something slim, but I'll look into it."

"Great." Shawn said absentmindedly, and continued reading. Bookmen learned about Maggie, and quickly came to her rescue. He gave Death a sales pitch, and ended up making Death miss midnight, which was when he was supposed to take the girl. Bookmen gave up his life by giving his last sale pitch in order to save the girl.

Shawn gulped. He was supposed to be Lew Bookmen. Did that mean that Yin planned on killing him instead of Gina?

* * *

Buzz McNabb walked up the steps to Abigail Lytar's home. He liked the girl. Really sweet. It was a shame, what had happened between her and Shawn. He thought they were cute together. They obviously had really liked each other. A part of Buzz still thought that they did. Maybe after all the Yin stuff was over, he could try to set them up again. He just hoped that it wouldn't be awkward between them after he brought her down to the station. Buzz didn't think they had seen each other since they broke up. There was so much going on there already.

He reached the top of the stairs and rang the doorbell.

* * *

"So, you're sure this episode indicates that Yin wants you to give your life for Gina?" Karen Vick asked for the fifth time, trying to make sure this was definitely what the serial killer wanted and that they weren't just jumping to conclusions.

"I guess. I mean, that's the only thing that makes any sense right now."

"I don't want my son involved in this, Karen."

"I'm sorry, Henry, but it doesn't look like we have any other choice right now. Your son had ben called out, _again_. This guy obviously has a problem with you, Shawn. Could it be someone you used to know?"

"I honestly have no idea, Chief. Most people I know tend to love me. Isn't that right, Gus?"

"Whatever you say, Shawn. All I can think of is that song, now." Gus started humming as Shawn just stared at him and shook his head.

The four of them had been in the Chief's office for twenty minutes, discussing the episode and what the killer's next move might be. Juliet and Carlton hadn't gotton to Gina's house yet, but they were pretty sure it was her, since she hadn't answered her home or cell phone.

Shawn's phone began to ring.

_S s s s_

_A a a a_

_F f f f_

_E e e e_

_T t t t_

_Y y y y_

_Safety. Dance._

"Really, Shawn? _That's_ your ring tone?" Gus said

"What? It's a classic! And didn't you hear it ringing when Yin called? "

"Honestly, I didn't, because, for one, you changed it between the 45 minutes that have passed between then and now, which I don't even know when you had time to change it then."

"One always has time to change their ring tone, Gus."

"Whatever Shawn. And secondly, I wasn't exactly worried about what your ring tone was. Now just answer the darn phone."

"Right." Shawn got up and walked out of the office and into the hallway.

"Hello, this is Shawn "The Super Delicious Psychic" Spencer. How may my mighty powers assist you today?"

"Shawn!"

"Oh, hey Jules."

"Oh thank God you're okay." She sounded frantic. What was that all about?

"Jules, what are you talking about?"

"There was a note here, and it said he was coming for you, and, oh Shawn I'm just glad you're okay."

"I'm fine, Jules." Shawn looked up when he heard the door of the police department open up. "Hey Jules? I gotta go, I'll call back in five minutes. i promise."

"But Shawn-"

"I'll call back." And with that, Shawn hung up the phone, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Shawn?"

"Abigail?"

**A/N: So? How did ya like it? Did I leave you with a small cliffy? Tell me what you think in reviews! they make me do my happy dance!**

******Random factoid I learned that made me freak out. THERE ARE ACTUAL PSYCH BOOKS! Like, someone wrote Psych fanfiction and had it published! So cool.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! first thing I want to do is apologize for the long wait. This chapter was SO hard. Anyway, I want to thank everyone who reviewed! and followed! and favorited! it means soooo much to me! you have no idea! and, a great big shout out to adumar80, who inspired me to stare at the computer until i came up with a chapter worthy of updating with. Check out her story! it's soooo good! seriously! :) and a shout out to my buddy PenningAlways again for the story inspiration. :) **

**What did you guys think of the finale? nothing like what i was gonna do, possibly a little, but not really. what are your thoughts?**

**I hope y'all had a Merry Christmas! 2011, here we come!**

**and omg, we're getting a blizzard! it's crazy! i just wish it came when i wasn't on Christmas break. now we don't get any days off of school. :P**

**Anyway, enjoy the long awaited, and pain in the butt chapter! sorry if it's a little short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych, because if I did, the season would never end. :) (and Twilight Zone? don't own that either.)**

Gina's House

"Gina? It's the SBPD. Are you home?" No answer. "Gina?" Again, Juliet got no answer. "Gina? We're coming in, OK?" With that, Juliet stepped back, and Lassiter kicked the door open with his foot, impressively knocking it off it's hinges.

He looked back at the rookie cops who were staring admiringly behind him. "And that's how the professionals do it." He said with a smile.

Juliet rolled her eyes and walked in, looking for any signs of Gina. Her eyes scanned the room before her. The living room was overturned, showing signs of a struggle. There was a small pool of blood on the floor. Lassiter saw it too, and walked over to it, making sure not to destroy any potential evidence in the process.

"Looks fresh. This couldn't be more than an hour old."

"So in other words, we just missed him."

Lassiter looked up and nodded. "I'm gonna go and call this in. You look around, see if there's anything else that could help."

"Yeah, sure." Any clue that would help them in the least bit would get them one step closer to finding Gina. Juliet walked over to an overturned coffee table, looking to see if Gina could have hit her head during the struggle. She stooped down, looking for blood or hair stuck to any corners. She didn't see any, and was about to walk away when a piece of paper that had apparently been on the table caught her eye. She picked it up.

"Carlton, I think I've got something."

"What is it?"

"A note, I think."

Carlton grabbed it from Juliet's hand, "Let me see." He began reading aloud, his voice solemn.

Tick Tock Tick Tock

You better hurry,

Your defenseless Psychic doesn't have very long.

He might not be there when you get back.

In fact, he might not be there now.

You better check,

Not that it would help any.

"Oh my gosh. I'm calling Shawn." Juliet fumbled with her phone, but finally managed to open it and dial Shawn's cell number.

_Please be Ok. Please be OK._

That was all she could think.

The phone was ringing, and she started getting nervous. _He better pick up, or else I'm gonna kill him. _In the back of her mind, she thought, _I might not have to, _but she quickly dismissed it. She couldn't think those thoughts. Not now.

Finally, her favorite psychic picked up the phone, giving one of his famously annoying greetings that she was never so relieved to hear. She quicky tried explaining what happened, but her words came out all jumbled. She was just glad he was OK.

"Hey Jules? I gotta go. I'll call back in five minutes. I promise."

She protested, but he hung up anyway. What was that about?

She rushed out the door, ran to the car, put on the siren, and sped away to the station.

Lassiter ran out the door. _Now how the heck am I supposed to get back?_ He eyed the young cops outside, their eyes showing they were way to eager to please.

"We can take you back to the station, Lassiter. Maybe we can tell you how we arrested a DWI. He even tried to get away. It's a pretty epic story."

Lassiter looked at them with dread. _This is going to be the worst ride I've ever been on._ He dejectedly walked to their car, and they sped away, Lassiter praying for the ride to end the whole way.

_**line**_**line**_**line**_**line**_**line**_**line**_**line**_**line**_**line**_**line**_**line**_**line**_**line**_**line**_**lineline**_**line**_**line**_

Shawn stared at the woman in front of him, stunned to silence. "Hey, Abigail."

Abigail smiled. "Hey. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Shawn nodded, looking around awkwardly, fumbling for words. He was never good around his exes, especially long term ones, considering he'd only had two, one with which he was currently in. So, technically, this was his first encounter with a long term girlfriend, raising the awkward meter to about a ten. "Um, yeah, yeah, you could say that. Or, you could say, that we, uh, JUST saw each other. I mean, what's a year compared to ten? So, why don't you come back in, say, another decade or so, _that way_, we can really say, 'it's been a while'. You know, when we're both in our death beds and barely able to speak." Shawn chuckled nervously, trying to ease the situation a little bit.

Abigail smiled. "Shawn, we would only be in our 40s. That's hardly death bed material."

"Well, maybe it should be 20 years."

"We would be 50."

"Which is half way to 100! Personally, anyone who's that old should be resting happily in a nice retirement home."

"Your dad's older than that."

"Exactly! Look at how cranky he is! If he wasn't working, and if he was in a retirement home, I think it would give him a well needed attitude change that would be for the good of Santa Barbara."

Henry Spencer shouted from the office in the background. "Shawn! Get your sorry butt in here! We're wasting time!"

Shawn looked at Abigail. "See?"

"Well, based on what I heard, it's because you have a girl to save. I would be cranky too." Something flashed across her eyes. Shawn suddenly felt a pang of pity. Last time, she was the girl that needed saving. And here he was, acting like he didn't want to see her. Who knew what was going through her mind right then. She must be scared out of her mind. After all, the person that had tried to kill her was back.

Shawn noticed tears starting to form in her eyes, and his face softened. "Come here." He said, pulling her into a hug.

She whispered, "Thank you."

And they stayed silent, wrapped in a hug for the next ten minutes.

_**line**_**line**_**line**_**line**_**line**_**line**_**line**_**line**_**line**_**line**_**line**_**line**_**line**_**line**_**lineline**_**line**_**line**_

Yin watched as the "psychic" hugged his old victim, Abigail Lytar. Honestly, she hadn't been that much of a challenge to grab. Capturing her had been like the cliche saying of taking candy from a baby. She was just boring. Yin, he needed excitement, a challenge. Juliet O'Hara, now, she was a challenge. He had to set up a whole television set just to get to her. That was why she was his favorite, but, Yin had a feeling that was about to change. Shawn Spencer had been the best player in his little game. He seemed as good a challenge as any, perhaps even better. He had special plans for Shawn, very special plans. But first he needed him to break. He looked over at his hidden gray mini van, holding poor, little, crazy Gina. She, too, was easy. Sure, she gave a small fight when she found him in her house, but, other wise, it just wasn't as fun as some others.

Yin ducked behind a bush when he saw the familiar blue car speed into the parking lot. Juliet stepped out and rushed up the steps in a hurry. So, it looks like Juliet got the little note he sent. Wonderful. The plan was in motion. Now all he needed was to lead them in the wrong direction so he could get to the fake psychic. Yes, he knew he was fake, after all, he _had_ known him for several years. Sure, Shawn didn't exactly know about him, but Yin sure did know all about Shawn. After stalking him for as many years as he had, he felt like he and Shawn had a more platonic relationship. Sure, Yang had a lot to do with it, but still, he had helped her, and in helping her, he grew to fascinate the hyper observant man. And he was going to expose Shawn to be just that, hyper observant, not some silly psychic. Some would say that Yin was trying to sabatoge Shawn's career, but really, Yin was helping him. Shawn deserved respect, and people would respect him more if they knew that he was just below a genius, if not one. Plus, it would give Shawn a piece of mind. When Yin killed his admirable foe within the next 72 hours, Shawn would die knowing that everyone knew his secret.

Yin looked through in his binoculers at Shawn again. Yes. Shawn would die. And it would be Yin's best episode yet.

**Alright guys. Tell me what you think? Let me just say, I changed this at least 5 times. I hope you guys like the final decision!**


	5. Chapter 5

**He He, heyyy everybody. Please don't throw rotten tomatoes at me for not updating in forever. I am truly sorry. I totally understand if most of y'all forgot about this small story of mine. I did not forget about this though :) I have been writing this the entire time I was on my 4 month hiatus. I hope you like it. It isn't my best chapter, and most of it is just filler until the end. Please let me know what you think in a review! happy 2011! yeah, i know it's late, but yeah, whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any of the chracters. I actually don't even own the name Boone, I got that from LOST. Anyway, if I did own it, Psych would be starting in (at least) the summer instead of October this year.**

**Read and Review please!**

Juliet O'Hara quickly pulled into the SBPD parking lot, Lassiter's squad car only seconds behind her. She stepped out of the car, tried to compose herself to at least look slightly less disheveled, and ran up the stairs to the double doors. She took a deep breath and proceeded to burst into the building, holding her gun just in case she walked in on something ugly. And she did, just not what she had been expecting. She had planned on seeing a struggling Shawn fighting with Yin, or worse, Shawn dead on the floor. What she saw might as well make her kill him.

He was wrapped in a tearful hug with Abigail Lytar (all of the tears coming from her, of course), of all people. Shawn was just awkwardly rubbing her back, attempting to comfort her in his strange way. All Juliet could do was stare. Sure, Shawn and Abigail broke up, and Juliet was the one with Shawn now, but she couldn't help but feel anger, and jealousy.

She suddenly burst back into reality when Carlton burst in with the two rookies trailing behind him. "... That was how we figured out that the Crowlie's pet dog was the one destroying their flower garden." said one of the rookies, who's name tag indicated his name to be Boone.

"Fascinating." Lassiter said, not sounding fascinated at all. He spotted Shawn. "Good, Spencer. You're alive."

Shawn looked up and released Abigail, who reluctantly let go, which, of course, Juliet noticed, and her jealousy flared up to a dangerous level. She kept quiet. "Lassie! Jules! You guys got back here fast! Any sign of Gina?" Shawn said enthusiastically.

"Well, Spencer, you obviously missed my phone call to the chief. Maybe you should spend more time actually investigating instead of being all over your "ex"."

Abigail blushed, and Shawn shifted his feet awkwardly, eyeing Juliet, who hadn't spoken yet. She gave him a well deserved glare, in her opinion anyway.

"Well, let's go Spencer. Were wasting day light!" Of course, the sun wasn't even up yet, but Shawn decided that at the moment it wasn't the best time to correct Lassiter. Everyone followed him into the chief's office. which had become a bit crowded with the added six people.

"Finally, Shawn! You've been out there for ten minutes!" Henry exclaimed, then he saw Abigail, and, much to Shawn's surprise, actually smiled and became suddenly civil. "Why. hello Abigail. It's good to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Spencer."

"Come on Abigail, I've told you a thousand times already; call me Henry." He and Abigail had struck up a friendship when she was dating Shawn, and. even though they broke up a while ago, he still missed talking to her. He needed to speak with someone who he knew wasn't going to act completely nuts. and Abigail fit the bill perfectly. They had continued their conversations with each other for a long time.

Abigail smiled, and Shawn just awkwardly stared at his feet, like had a dozen times already. He was doing many things awkwardly that day. He looked up at Juliet, trying to read her expression. Anger was the main thing he saw, and he understood perfectly why. He would have to talk to her soon. Their relationship barely started, he didn't want to mess it up already. There was one other emotion he saw though; fear, deep fear. He looked at her curiously for a moment, then moved on, his ADD acting up. He noticed an evidence bag slightly sticking out of Lassiter's suit pocket, with a sliver of paper slightly visible. Of course, only Shawn noticed, which, of course, he could blame his dad for. He decided to take that and run with it.

"Alright guys, let's not be old jelly donuts on the side of the road-" Shawn began, but suddenly put his hands to his head and sucked in a breath. "I'm sensing something..." He walked up to Juliet, his eyes closed. "Shhhh, Jules. Don't speak."

"But I didn't-"

SHawn hushed her by putting a finger to her lips. "Not now Jules. We will have plenty of time later for flirtatious chatter." Juliet almost slapped him. Was he _trying_ to tell everyone they were in a relationship? (Which, after the tear fest she saw, even she was questioning.) She rolled her eyes in annoyance, but in spite of her anger, she felt a blush coming. Shawn was the only one that noticed and smiled. "But right now, I hear a small, quiet voice, just begging to be heard. I thought it was you, but my mistake."

Shawn started walking around the room, eyes closed. He stopped in front of Carlton. Shawn reached out and grabbed his shoulders. "I have found the source of the sad voice!" He cried out. He started to feel around Lassiter's face, as if trying to figure out who it was. Lassiter wacked him off of him. Shawn opened his eyes. "Lassie! So you're the one with the childlike voice! Who would have guessed?" He turned around and looked at everyone. The two rookies stared in amazement and shook their heads. They had no idea.

Shawn continued. "It seems to be talking about a note! A clue at the scene perhaps?" He said matter of factly. He looked around, waiting for Lassiter to pull the note out of his pocket and everyone to stare at him in amazement yet again. Instead, Juliet and Carlton paled slightly. Shawn began to worry. "Well, didn't you find one?"

Lassiter cleared his throat. "I guess you could say that." His voice was soft. This started to really freak Shawn out. Since when was Lassiter's voice ever soft and gentle?

"Come on, Lassifras. You can be way more vague than that."

Carlton rolled his eyes. "Here. Just read it yourself." He took out the evidence bag that held the note.

Shawn took the bag with the tips of his fingers and read the note aloud.

Tick Tock Tick Tock

You better hurry,

Your defenseless Psychic doesn't have very

long.

He might not be there when you get back.

In fact, he might not be there now.

You better check,

Not that it would help any.

Shawn lowered the note. There was an uncomfortable pause. Finally, Shawn spoke up. "Well, this guy was obviously misinformed, because I'm still here, unless, you know, you're all forms of my unconscious state."

"Would this hurt if you were asleep right now?" Gus said, and then proceeded to slap him. Shawn rubbed his arm in pain. "Well I guess that rules that option out." He grumbled.

"Shawn, please be serious for a moment. This guy obviously has his eyes on you for his next victim." Juliet finally spoke up, but she didn't meet Shawn's eyes, or anyone's eyes for that matter. "I think that we-" She was interupted by Shawn's phone ringing. "Really Shawn? That's your ring tone?"

"Hey, it's a classic." Shawn said. He looked at the chief and asked if he could go out of the office to answer his cell. She told him to make it quick.

Shawn stepped out and looked at the number calling him. Restricted. Huh. Last time someone called on restricted it was Yin. He hesitated before he answered, but his curiosity got the best of him. "Hello? You have reached Shawn The Psychic Spencer. What can I do for you?"

He was met with heavy breathing. Then a woman's voice came on the phone. "Help me Shawn. You must save me. Take my place. Your time has come." Gina, reading a note that Yin had given her, he could tell.

"Gina, where are you?" He said softly.

"Come alone Shawn. Come alone. To West Town Junkyard." Yeah, he was going to go to a junkyard all by himself with a crazy man that planned on killing him.

Gina's voice went away, and was replaced by the heavy breathing. Shawn spoke. "Listen, I know you're there, and I'm going to find you, you hear me? I'm going to find you, and you're going to rot in a padded cell for the rest of your miserable life. And trust me, it will be miserable." More breathing.

"Alright Shawn, whatever you say. But one thing, if you don't come alone, your fate is going to be the same anyway. So telling them or not won't make a difference. I do prefer if you come alone though, it makes the game so much more fun." Then, Yin hung up, leaving Shawn more baffled then ever.

**Soooooo, how did you like it? Let me know! reviews make me feel very special, and I appreciate every one. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! Im here to present to you an update! Shocking, I know, but hopefully i will be able update more frequently now that school is done. I hope you all like this chapter! but first, a few things on this story. I have put up a poll on my profile concerning the romancy part of this fic. I have a feeling of what y'all are gonna say, but i just want to make sure. so it would be a great help if you check that out! :) and i also put this story on ! woohoo! so if you use that website, this story could use a little love over there. **

**And by the way, this chapter is dedicated to splashes-of-silver and Doomster345 for inspiring me to finally update. :)**

**side note: just to let you know, Glacial Oaks, West Town Junkyard, and the mysterious orange liquid poison stuff Yin has, all that stuff is made up, so don't plan on going to Glacial Oaks for vacation, dumping garbage at West Town Junkyard, and killing someone with an unknown orange liquid. **

**(and can you guys BELIEVE that they are waiting until **_**November 11 **_**to start season 6? I AM OUTRAGED!) :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any recognizable characters, because if I did, PSYCH WOULD BE ON THIS SUMMER! hmph. **

**ON WITH THE CHAPPY! **

"^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^"

Yin smiled evilly as he reflected on the call he had given to Shawn ten minutes ago. His plans were set in motion. He sighed. It had been a lot of work, but he had finally made the preparations. All he had to do now was wait. He leaned against an oak tree that was in the backyard of the house he had prepared for this long awaited event. It belonged to a Mr. Jason Whan, who had decided that it was a perfect time to take a two week long vacation with his wife. It gave Yin plenty of time to do what he had to do.

Yin thought of all the blood, sweat, tears that would occur once he had the fake psychic, but he mainly thought of the blood. Yes, blood would be spilled this day. Of course, not his own. He had made sure of that. This plan was fool proof. He would capture Shawn, make him say who he really was, and then he would die, simple as that. Of course, they would have some fun in between. Yin was certain of that. He smiled again, feeling almost giddy with excitement. His hand started to shake, but he quickly stilled it. He needed to be calm and composed if his plan was going to work. He checked his watch. 1:45 am. Everything was on schedule. He decided to go over his plans and go through his equipment once more. He proceeded to walk into Whan's house, and went down into the concealed cellar. Yes, this place would certainly work for his second step. Of course, he would have to move again for his third; he didn't want the police finding him when he'd only reached phase two, but for the moment it would be fine. And by the time Whan came home, Yin would be long gone.

He walked back up the stairs and went into the bedroom where he had placed his large case of supplies. He opened it, inspecting his prized weapons and supplies. A brand new camcorder. Three knives, one thin and small but deadly, the other two large and jagged for maximized pain. A syringe. Rubber gloves. Chains. Rope. Yin stepped back, satisfied with his things. He then opened his secret compartment in the case. He pulled out a small bottle of a translucent orange liquid. Yin smiled again. His secret weapon. He quickly placed the liquid in the syringe, but made sure not to get any on himself. It was deadly, even if it just touched the skin. He carefully placed it back in the secret compartment, and put everything else back in the case. There. Phase two was ready to go. Now he had to wait for phase one to be complete.

Yin's spine tingled, and his hand began to shake again. He stared at his quaking hand for a bit, fascinated that the adrenaline was causing this tremor. However, he quickly stilled it. No time to ponder on the wonders of the world. He was busy. However, he allowed his spine to tingle. Yin enjoyed the feeling. The excitement, the anticipation. This was what he lived for. The risk. The danger factor. In a way, he was a daredevil, doing what others cannot find it in themselves to do. It was because they were too afraid. Too afraid to risk their so called happy lives in order to pursue true excitement. Too afraid to see what they are really capable of. Too afraid to see the monster inside of them. They wouldn't appreciate the extravagant plan he had created. They would say it wouldn't work, that it was wrong. They would say it was the sign of a madman, a freak, a psycho. But in the end, wasn't everyone? Wasn't everyone just as mad as he? They just won't accept it. As for Yin, he accepted it, as did Yang, his protege. In fact, they had both embraced it. They stood out from the ones in denial of their true selves. Yang was a true example of that, but she still wasn't good enough. He needed someone better. Someone with gifts. Intelegence. Cunning. He needed Shawn Spencer.

The man was brilliant, and when Yin took him, he would make sure to tell him that. To stop all this psychic mumbo jumbo and embrace who he truly was, like Yin had. In truth, Yin was going to break him, to get him to embrace the inner madman that he was. Shawn's inner Psycho. He would resist, of course, but he would eventually break. And once he did, then he would die. It might not be immediate, but in the end, that would be the ultimate outcome. Because Yin knew, deep down, Shawn was too good for him. That made him a problem. And deep down, Yin was jealous of Shawn. Of his success. Of his friends. Of his character. Of his ability. Truthfully, Yin wanted to _be_Shawn, and it angered him that he couldn't. That Shawn's life would never be Yin's. And that is truly why Shawn had to die, no matter what. Even if it killed himself. In the end, they would all die. Some just earlier than others. Yin knew all about early death.

_...He stood in front of the tombstone that marked where his deceased younger sister rested, tears pouring out of his eyes. Why? Why did he have to take __**her?**__ Why not him? She didn't deserve it. He shouldv'e taken him. It shouldv'e been him..._

Small tears formed in Yin's eyes as he remembered that night, but he shook them away. There was no time for tears. No time for weakness.

He looked out the bedroom window at the van that held Gina. She was only bait of course. He had no plans of actually harming her in any way unless it was necessary. Sure, she was knocked around a bit, and he had to knock her out because she wouldn't shut up, but he was pretty sure that was all she had to endure. Besides mental trauma, of course. (He feared that she was already suffering from that though. She wouldn't stop talking about herself in the third person, and muttered some things about cheesecake...) No, he wouldn't kill her. In order for his plan to work, she needed to be found alve.

Yin exitted the house and walked towards the van. Once he reached it, he turned and faced the house. It was a small, quaint house, with only two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a kitchen inside, but the cellar was large enough for him to accomplish his goal. There was a small window for the cellar, but Yin had already bolted it shut and painted it black, so it wouldn't pose a future problem. It was a small cabin in a small, wooded neighborhood of only 253 occupants. The perfect place to hide someone for a period of time. It was only fifteen miles north of Santa Barbara. He needed a place close enough where he could keep tabs on the SBPD. Glacial Oaks was the perfect little town to do just that. Yin smiled at the thought of the SBPD looking for their favorite "psychic" when he was right under their noses.

Yin looked at the house with the cliche white picket fence around it, providing an attempt at privacy. It was an innocent, normal looking house that no one would suspect. He smiled again. Yes, this place would definitely work, especially since he had purchased the only neighboring house. If the police ever caught whiff of him in the area, that would be the house they would check first, allowing time for Yin to escape with Shawn. The thought of the police only missing him by that much made him smile again. They were hopeless. He stiffled a small burst of laughter at this thought as he checked his watch. 2:00 am.

It was time to go.

"^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^"

3:00 am.

Shawn was late.

Yin fumed with frustration. Had he not made the time clear in his text he sent after the phonecall? Shawn was supposed to be here by now. Where on earth was he? Was Gina not leverage enough? Maybe he needed to snatch up Juliet again instead. After all, they were dating now. It was completely obvious they were together. Even Yang knew. And Shawn would definitely have a more amusing reaction if it were her instead...

Yin pondered on this for a moment. Shawn would most definitely have a better reaction. Right then and there, Yin almost changed his plans, but then stopped. There was no time to change. Change is what made people slip up and make mistakes. No, he had to stick to the plan. He couldn't change it. Not at this stage in the game. Besides, he had plenty in store for the others also. They would not go unnoticed.

Yin sighed and put down his binoculars overlooking the West Town Junkyard. He looked up at the fading stars in the sky. Only a few were visible, the rest covered by clouds. The night was fairly cool, and he could feel a breeze against his cheeks. The clouds were promising a storm, and, true to his thoughts, he heard thunder roll in the distance. The night was perfect. A perfect night to reek some havoc on the perfect little world of the Santa Barbara Police Department.

Yin sighed again, and replaced the binoculars to his face. He suddenly spotted the familiar blue Ford Echo pulling into the junkyard. He also noticed a black car pulling in not far behind them. He saw Guster and Spencer get out and meet up with O'Hara and Lassiter who had gotten out of the car behind them, along with the Chief. His face twisted into a demented grin. Perfect. The whole gang was here. Time for some fun.

"^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^"

**Hope you liked it! and any questions to the text reference that yin apparently sent, thats addressed in the next chapter, so don't freak out if you don't remember it, because its not posted yet.**

**and i was wondering, anyone know how to get a beta and how all that works? i think im going to be looking for one soon. thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys.**

**I had a dream the other night.**

**A crazed fan tried to kill me because I didn't update fast enough.**

**...**

**Please don't kill me.**

**Disclaimer: Me? own Psych? Where'd you hear that? Well, I dont own it, just to clear things up.**

**there's probably a bunch of major mistakes in here this time, xince its past midnight here, and i didn't have a chance to proof read. so im sorry for the mistakes. **

**Read, and be happy! :) (and leave a review!)**

_**...1 hour and 25 minutes ago...**_

Shawn stared at his phone, Yin's words still ringing in his ears. _Come alone?_ He thought. Like heck he was. He was about to run into the chief's office when his phone vibrated, indicating a text message. Curious, he opened it.

_I suppose an approximate time should be given. _

_How about 2:55 a.m? _

_That gives you plenty of time to prepare for your coming doom._

_And Shawn? If you don't show up, she dies._

_And if you try showing up before I do, _

_well, let's just say that things won't end well._

_For anyone._

_I'll be watching._

_-Yin_

Shawn stared at his phone once again. His hand was shaking, his head burning with anger. What did this psycho want with him? What did he do to tick him off so much? This guy was obviously mad at him for something, but what? He rubbed his temple in frustration. He felt like punching the wall. Things had finally started working out. Life had been good. He was on a roll for solving cases this month with the SBPD. His skills were getting sharper. He finally had Juliet...

Juliet.

He looked through the window of the office at Jules, her face looking determined as ever. This case obviously scared her, but she was keeping a brave face. She was just too dang strong-willed to sit this one out. He smirked at that thought. Her strong will was one of the many things he loved about her. It also terrified him that Yin might take that away from her.

He had to catch this guy. If not for himself, then for Jules.

He stormed into the office.

"... Normally I just fry it, but really you can cook cod any way you want. I usually like squirting some lemon on for flavor..."

"Dad? Are you talking about fishing _now_?"

Henry Spencer was startled out of his conversation with Lassiter, who sighed in relief that the conversation was interupted. As much as he loved fishing, he didn't love it _that_ much. "What? You were out for a call, and honestly, I thought it would break the obvious tension in here."

Shawn rolled his eyes. "But fishing? Really? How on earth is talking about _fishing_, of all things, going to break the tension? Clowns, I can see. Kittens, even better. Pineapple would have been a great topic. Speaking of which, I could really go for a pineapple smoothie right now..." Gus nudged him before he became completely enamored with the idea of a pineapple smoothie. "But _fishing? _ Come on Dad."

"Whatever Shawn, but now that you're back from making social calls, we can get back to discussing on how to catch a killer."

Shawn suddenly remembered why he burst into the office in the first place. "Well that social call you just mentioned just so happened to be a call from Yin."

That grabbed everyone's attention, even the officers not involved and Abigail. Shawn was bombarded with questions like, "Well why didn't you speak up?", and "How does he know you're number? He better not know mine! I don't want a psycho calling me Shawn! Especially on my work phone!", and the obvious, "What did he say?"

Shawn held his hands up to shush everyone. He finally spoke when the room was quiet, all eyes on him. "Gina spoke first, so as of five minutes ago, she's alive." Shawn then continued to repeat word for word his conversation with Yin.

"Then he sent me this text message. Apparently this guy doesn't like exact times. Of course, we can't meet on the hour, but five minutes before. Who does that?"

"A freaky psycho guy who has it out to get you." muttered Gus, not liking the situation his friend was in at all.

After everyone had read the text message, Henry spoke up. "Shawn, there is no way I am letting go to this place. This guy obviously has it in for you, and there is no way we can put you in the hands of that monster alone."

"Dad, come on! If I don't go, we could lose our one chance at getting this guy!"

"Shawn, no. Tell him, Chief."

"Sorry Henry, Shawn's right. This is our opportunity to get this guy." Henry huffed in frustration. Karen turned to Shawn. "I won't let you go alone though. O'Hara, Lassiter, you go too. This guy wants Shawn, so I need you protecting him and looking for Yin. Keep your eyes open." She thought for a minute. "In fact, I'll come too. We're going to need all hands on deck with this. McNab, I want you to wait with Henry outside the perimeter. Make sure this guy doesn't get out. You two," she pointed to the other two officers in the room standing next to Abigail, "Stay with Abigail. I don't want a repeat of last time."

"I'm coming too, Chief."

"Gus-"

"No, I'm going. No one messes with my best friend. Besides, Shawn can't drive the company car."

"But I do all the time." Shawn whispered to his friend.

"But you're not supposed to, and how do they know that?" Gus replied, and they both proceeded to do one of their signature fist bumps.

"Fine Guster, but the minute you get in the way, you go with McNab and Henry. Understood?"

Gus nodded, glad he could be with his friend.

"Wait, Karen," Vick glared at Henry."I mean Chief, why am I only on perimeter? I'm just as qualified as the rest of these guys!"

"Honestly Henry, I think you would be a liability. I don't want you doing something drastic if something does go wrong."

Henry fumed with anger. He believed that, as a father, he had a right to at least try to protect his son. "Fine, but if one hair on his head is harmed, it's your fault."

Karen sighed and sat in her seat, her hands in her face.

"So, what do we do now?" Juliet asked softly, having been strangely quiet during the conversation.

Chief Karen Vick, sighed. "Now, we wait."

_**...Present...**_

Gus pulled into the West Town Junkyard at precisely 3 o'clock, him and Shawn sipping delicous pineapple smoothies. Lassiter's car quickly pulled in behind them. The junkyard was lit up by four tall street lights, creating long shadows that hid many parts of the lot. All in all, the place looked pretty creepy.

"Dude, he couldn't have picked a better spot." Gus said with a gulp.

"Yeah, talk about your Scary Movie setting." Shawn said, a shiver running down his back. He got out of the car, still sucking on his smoothie. "This place just screams, 'come capture me'."

"Tell me about it." Gus replied as he got out. and stepped onto the dirt. "Ugh, it smells terrible too." Gus cringed as the smell of curdled milk and rotten apples filled his nose. But one smell in particular caught his attention. One smell that shouldn't be there. "Is, is that?" Gus turned towards the smell, sniffing in deeply. "Dude! I smell-"

He was interupted when Lassiter, O'Hara, and Chief Vick exitted their car, Lassiter already yelling at them.

"Five minutes late! We're five mkinutes late! We'll be lucky if she's still alive!"

"Well, if someone hadn't stopped to get smoothies on the way here, we would be on time." Shawn said, looking at Gus.

"Shawn, the smoothies were your idea, so don't try to blame me."

"Well you didn't have to get them, Gus. You were the one driving."

"You threatened to jump out of the car if we didn't get them, Shawn!"

"Oh come on Gus. Like I would have actually done that."

"The car door was open and you unbuckled your seatbelt!"

"Guys! Can we focus for a minute her?" Juliet spoke up. She turned to the chief. "Alright, what do you want us to do?"

"First things first," Karen pulled out a second gun and handed it to Shawn, who looked stunned. "Just in case." She said quietly. He took it, his face serious for a moment. He nodded, understanding what she was saying. Vick continued, "Now, O'Hara, Lassiter, you two stick together. If you get seperated, meet back here. I want you to start searching for Yin. Now if he's watching us, he would be up high. Start at the areas that give the best view of us."

"Got it chief." Lassiter said, and with that, he and Juliet went off on their search.

Karen then turned to Shawn and Gus. "Stay with me. Something goes wrong, fire that weapon." They both nodded, and the three of them went towards the center of the junkyard.

After what seemed like hourse, but was only minutes, Shawn heard a soft whimper. He stopped Karen and Gus. "Did you hear that?" He whispered.

"No, but I definitely smell something." Gus replied. He still couldn't pick up on what thatsent was, the junkyard smells messing with his nose.

"Shawn heard the noise again. "There it was again."

"I heard it that time." The chief said.

"Me too." whispered Gus.

The trio moved to the left towards the sound, moving as quietly as the could. Finally, they arrived at the source of the noise. What they saw made them stop in their tracks.

There sat Gina, mouth taped shut and limbs bound, whimpering loudly, with a bomb strapped to the chair. Barrels leaking some form of liquid surrounded her.

Gus gasped, finally realizing what the source of the smell was. "Shawn! Those barrels are filled with paint thinner! It's highly flamible! If that bomb goes off, the entire junkyard plus some would go up!"

Gina started screaming through her tape, obviously hearing what Gus said. "I mean," he started, trying to calm her down. "It wouldn't kill _everybody_. Most people would die, but I bet Henry would live, maybe." This just made her scream more.

"Gus, I don't think you're exactly helping the situation." Shawn said. He started to move slowly towards Gina when Karen stopped him.

"Wait, we don't know if he's rigged the place. I'll call the bomb squad and get Lassiter and O'Hara. Wait here, and _don't move._" she said sternly as she started back to her car to get her phone.

Shawn sighed and started tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for Karen to come back. Normally, he would have ignored her, but he knew she was right, as much as he hated admitting it. He didn't want to risk blowing the place up.

After a few minutes, he could see Vick making her way back with Lassiter and Juliet. She waved to them, relieved to see that they had actually listened to her. "Bomb squad in five minutes!" she yelled as she approached them. But they never made to them.

Yin's voice cut through the night.

"Don't move, or I blow this place up."

Everyone froze, looking for the source of the voice. They couldn't find it.

"Looking for me? Sadly, I can't be down there with you at the moment. Can't risk you catching me." Shawn finally found a speaker that provided the sound. He motioned to the others where it was. Their faces fell when they realized that they were now at the mercies of a serial killer.

"So, here's the deal. You give me the psychic, and I won't blow this place up. You try to leave, I'll blow this place up. If someone tries to come in, I blow this place up. In fact, if you do something I don't like, I blow this place up. Got it? Nod for yes." All five of them nodded. "Good. Now Shawn, I want you to go get pretty Gina there, untie her, and tell her to go to your friend next to you. And know funny business. Now go."

Shawn looked up at the chief, who nodded, worry on her face. He swallowed, and then went towards Gina, expecting an explosion any second. When he finally untied her and she was next to Gus, he sighed with relief. He was about to follow when Yin spoke up again.

"You stay there." He froze. What? The others stared at him in terror. He had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

Shawn suddenly saw a red laser appear on his shirt, and _really_ knew that this wasn't going to end well. He looked at Gus, who stared at him wide eyed.

"Shawn?" He whispered. There was no way this was happening, Gus thought. Just no way.

But it was. Shawn knew it was real when he felt something impact with his chest. He looked down. A dart. He yanked it out as quickly as he could. _Apparently not quickly enough_, he thought as his vision started to blur. He was barely able to make out more darts flying into the rest of his friends. _So that was the grand plan, huh? Threaten us with a bomb, then knock us all out with darts_._ Creative._ he thought sarcasticaly.

Shawn's legs gave out and he fell to the ground. His eyes felt heavy, but he fought to keep them open. He just felt so tired. His eyes started closing. The darkness beckoned him, and finally, all he could see was black.

Gus woke up, dazed, confused, and with a major headache. His eyes felt heavy, and it took him a while to open them. Everything was blurry, so he focused on the smells. Different sents, especially unpleasent ones, filled his nose, and he grimaced. What the heck was that smell? He looked around, his eyes finally clearing up. He could see several red and blue flashing lights, and garbage. What? What was he doing in a junkyard? With the police, no less? Probably some trouble Shawn got them into, he thought. He was about to yell at Shawn about the similarities between this situation and the one at the Mexican border when he realized that Shawn was no where in sight.

Suddenly, memories from minutes before flooded his mind. Yin. Bomb. Gina. Shawn. Yin. Darts. Blackness. Yin.

He sat up quickly, making his head spin. He looked around, and saw the others standing, along with an angry looking Henry and Buzz McNab.

Gus got to his feet, ignoring the pounding in his head for the moment.

"Mr. Spencer!"

Henry turned at the sound of his name being called. "Gus, good. You're finally up."

"Where is he? Where's Shawn?"

"He's gone, Gus."

"What?"

"He's gone. Yin has Shawn."

With those words, Gus knew that things weren't going to be the same for a while.

**I hope you guys liked that chapter! it was definitely one of my longer ones, in my opinion. anyway, i finally got to the part i have been waiting to write! but now I'm going on vacation, so i won't be updating for at least ten days. I will be writing the next chapters though! again, sorry for the wait on updates. and this story is on psychfic, so if you want to drop a review there, that would be great! and i love you guys soooo much! you guys make my world go round. so thankyou all you favorited/ alerted/ reviewed this story! it means so much to me! have a great night all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: hey guys! Please don't throw rotten tomatoes at me! I'm ****SOOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner! I feel terrible! I'll ****really try harder. I promise. ****And oh my gosh guys, I freaking love you. This story has 50 ****REVIEWS! I'm so flattered! Thankyou sooooooooooooooo ****much! :D**

**And I'm not quite sure how I feel about this chapter. It feels kinda ****different from my other ones. Let me know what you think. It started out good, but the ending, meh. It seems very fast paced to me. I finished writing it at one am, so that might be why. And all mistakes are mine! Sorry if it seems a little short.**

**Disclaimer: me? Own psych? Sorry to dissappoint, but I don't. So ****yeah, I don't own, I don't make a profit, I just have fun writing. :)**

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

_Creeaaakk._

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Shawn blinked as he slowly awoke to a collage of various noises, each sounding as if it was right next to his ear. He groaned, just starting to feel the beginnings of a massive headache, which the sounds only worsened.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

_Crreeeaakkk._

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip._

He winced, discovering that the thumping was the beating of his own heart. Gosh, it sounded like a bass drum. He winced again, finding the creaking above his head to be especially annoying. He looked up, trying to find the source of the noise. A lit up lightbulb covered by an old red lamp shade swung lazily, casting a slight red glow to the cellar he was in. A small venting system was also on the ceiling, obviously blowing air in, causing the light to creak. Apparently it was cold air too, Shawn realized as he began to feel a slight chill. He shivered. Or maybe it was just his nerves. He noticed his tied hands and arms had goosebumps and were shaking slightly. He took a deep breath and stilled them. If he wanted to get out of this, he needed to stay focused, which, as everyone knew, wasn't his strong suit. However, he was good at details and making conclusions, and he knew that, based on the set up of the room, Yin had been preparing this room for a while. There was a large desk in the back, and on top was a plastic bag and a large silver case. Surrounding the desk were several pieces of wrinkled paper. And Monster cans. This guy obviously loved his energy drinks.

Shawn looked around some more and noticed a blacked out window to his right, discovering that the dripping noise was coming from water leaking inside. Apparently it had started to rain while he was blacked out. He jumped as he heard a loud clap of thunder. And apparently it was pretty bad too. Resuming his limited exploration of the room, he saw a wooden door in the wall in front of him, possibly leading upstairs to whatever place he was brought to. There was also a table and a chair directly in front of him, a video camera resting in the middle of the table. However, it was the wall to his left that really made his skin crawl. It was filled with photos. Photos of Shawn. Pictures of him at the office, his apartment, his dad's house, the polics department. Heck, there was even one of him at the Del Taco he ate at two days ago. The picture that really caught his eye, though, was the one of him and Yang when he was younger. He blinked. That picture had to be fake, right? He certainly didn't remember it being taken. Yeah, that was it. That picture had to be fake. There was no way it was real. Shawn nodded in satisfaction at his conclusion, but the picture still nawed at his mind.

He was startled from his thoughts when he heard the clunking of boots coming down a set of stairs. He gulped as the door in front of him creaked open. It was time for him to meet Yin.

* * *

Lassiter sighed as he tried to massage away the headache that bombarded him after he woke up. He surveyed the scene in front of him for the tenth time that night, trying to understand how this could have happened.

Two pineapple smoothies were spilled on the ground, apparently dropped when Spencer and Guster were hit with darts. The chair in front of him was empty, except for a gun and a note. The bomb squad had defused the bomb fifteen minutes ago, so the scene was crawling with CSIs gathering evidence, although with the rain, there's wasn't much they could do. Carlton ran over what the note said once more in his head.

_At six am precisely_

_You'll find your first clue._

_You'll find it on your doorstep,_

_A package just for you._

Carlton grunted. They had to wait almost three hours until they got something they could really work with. And by then? Spencer could be dead. Of course no one said that, but everyone was thinking it. They needed a substantial lead before that could happen, but at this point, all they could do was wait.

Thunder clapped overhead, only adding to the drama of the situation. He noticed amongs the noise Henry and Karen in a very heated conversation. He walked over to Henry, who looked more mad and ticked off than ever, yelling at the Chief of Police.

"If you'd just let me stay with my son, none of this would have happened!"

"Henry, that's not true, and you know it! If anything, your presence would have added more danger to the situation!"

"You left him there with a _BOMB_!"

"To go get backup! You of all people should know how important that is! Besides, Shawn was armed, it's not like I left him defenseless! And nothing even happened while I was gone!"

"You should have been with him! You were supposed to PROTECT him! Instead you got him kidnapped!"

"Watch who you're talking to Henry! I know he's your son, but if you aren't going to have a clear head, I'm not letting you do _anything_ even remotely related to this case!"

"I swear Karen, if you don't let me look for him-"

"Guys! Come on! What's done is done! We can't change anything! Now, I know you're both upset, we all are, even me, but if everyone spends the rest of the time fighting, Shawn's dead! And THAT's when it'd be our fault! And I'll be darned if I let that happen! Now you can either help me find Spencer, or you two can stay here while Yin's doing who knows what to Shawn!" Lassiter huffed, finally ending his rant.

Henry and Karen looked at him, shocked. "You got it, Lassiter." the chief said, already feeling ashamed of the arguement. She was the chief of police. She was supposed to help calm people down and have a level head. And there she was, fighting with someone who she considered a good friend.

Henry lowered his head, also ashamed. This was what Yin wanted. Anger, people turning against each other. Chaos. And he had given in. A new fire lit his eyes, no longer angry at the police, but at Yin. He looked up, his eyes blazing. "Let's go find my son."

* * *

Shawn was startled by the appearance the man in front of him. For some reason, he had always imagined Yin to be some creepy looking man in his mid to late forties or fifties. The man in front of him, however, couldn't have been any older than Shawn was. He had stylish black hair (Shawn had to admit, but he still thought his own hair was better) and hazel eyes. Some women would have said he looked handsome (something else Shawn admitted grudgingly). He wore a black tuxedo and blue rubber gloves, which looked out of place compared to the rest of his outfit. "Well," Shawn spoke up, "you're definitely not what I was expecting."

The man grinned. "Surprised? I thought you would be. Most people don't expect someone like me to be, how should I put this-"

"Insane? Crazy? Psycho? You pick."

"-How about, as _embrassive_, as I am, although your suggestions were excellent too."

Shawn stared at him. "Who are you?" he finally asked, although he had a feeling he already knew.

"Oh, how silly if me not to introduce myself. I'm known to many as Yin, but my friends call me Adam. Call me what you like. It makes no difference to me." he started walking to the back desk and continued speaking. "You see Shawn, my life seems pretty simple. I have a good job. A lovely wife. A child on the way. The average successful American's life. No one would think that I, of all people, would kill someone. I have to much of the classic cookie cutter life. No one would expect me to be the monster I am." He reached the desk, and picked something out of the bag. A roll of duct tape. He teared a piece off, and started walking back towards Shawn, talking the whole time. "But you see Shawn, we're all monsters. Every one of us. They may deny it, but it's true. We all have the capacity to truly be psycho. To be the monster we all fear. And with your help, I can prove it."

"I'm not going to help you do anything. You're sick." Shawn spat.

Yin only grinned. "Oh, you say that now, but later..." Yin started laughing, making Shawn freeze. "Later you will know." He placed the duct tape he had been holding over Shawn's mouth, forcing him to breath through his nose. He went to the back and brought the case and the bag up front, setting them on the table next to the video camera. Once again, he smiled at Shawn, baring his overly whitened teeth. Shawn shivered. This guy was definitely a ten on the creepy scale. He even had the evil laugh down.

Yin stood behind the table and turned on the camera, making a small red light appear. "Well," he said, "it's time to begin."

* * *

_...5:58am, SBPD..._

Everyone in the SBPD that night was anxiously waiting for the next clue to come in. Even officer Boone and his partner were worried. Pacing the hallway, waiting for something to happen.

Abigail was sitting down, still trying to take in the whole situation. She couldn't believe Shawn was gone. She couuldnt understand how someone would want to crush something so young, cheerful, lively. She would never truly understand. She didn't think anyone could. Who could really put reasoning behind a madman's actions?

Juliet couldn't stand still. She would sit, then get up and start pacing, then sit down again. Her mind kept wandering to the fate of her boyfriend. She didn't know what she would do if something happened to him. She held back unshed tears, images of her experience with Yin flashing before her eyes. She just hoped that they would get to Shawn in time, like they had gotten there in time to save her.

Buzz McNab was pacing in circles. It was a nervous reaction if his. His wife always said it helped him figure things out. Right now, he just couldn't understand how this could have happened to Shawn. He truly hoped he made it out of this okay.

Henry was sitting at his desk, his leg tapping impatiently. If something happened to his son, he, he just wouldn'r ba able to handle it. He ran his hands through his thinning hair. He wanted nothing more than to get out there and look for Shawn, and it killed him that he couldn't. He sighed in frustration. The minute he could, he was going to go out there and look for his son.

Lassiter was just staring at the clock, waiting for six o'clock to come. His face was stone, an emotionless mask to anyone looking at him. But the truth was, he was worried about Shawn. Sure, the kid annoyed the heck out of him, but Lassiter wasn't heartless. He just hoped Spencer made it out all right.

Karen Vick was slumped in her chair, one hand holding up her head, the other tapping her desk, appearing bored. And in all reality, she was. She was itching to get out there, do something productive, but instead she was forced to sit her and wait. It was killing her, because every minute they wasted waiting for the next clue, was an extra minute Shawn didn't have.

Gus was the most active of everyone in the department that morning. First, he was pacing back and forth, muttering to himself. Then, as if trying to keep Shawn's lively spirit, attempted to make jokes about everything he saw. It didn't take long for everybody to yell at him to shut up, which he took to heart and waited the rest of the time by the entrance of the station. Gosh did he miss Shawn right then. He just couldn't think about what might be happening to him. Because if he didn't think about it, then maybe it wasn't really happening. Gus knew it was foolish, but it made him feel better, or as better as he could feel in this type of situation.

Gus was startled from his thoughts when he heard the clock tower.

It was six am.

The package should be there any second.

True to Gus's thoughts, a man went up the stairs to the SBPD entrance with a small pakage in his hands. Gus opened the door and grabbed the young man. "Where's Shawn?" he yelled. "Where is he!" he practically screamed at the man.

"I, I don't know who you're talking about!"

"Come on! Tell me where he is!"

The man held up his hands defensively. "Look man, I d- don't kn- know what you're talking about!" he sputtered nervously.

"Guster! Calm down! He's probably just the delivery guy!" Lassiter ran into the room and pulled Gus away from the quivering man. "McNab, take this man into interogation. Make sure he really is just the delivery guy."

Buzz nodded, and went to escort the man downstairs.

Juliet picked up the box that had fallen to the floor with shaking hands. She opened it slowly, afraid of the contents that might be inside. What she found surprised her.

It was another note, but there was also a memory card. Huh. Well it sure wasn't the worst case scenerio she had imagined.

Everybody else surrounded her, trying to see the box's contents.

"It's a memory card." she said, and handed it to Chief Vick. "There's a note, too." she proceeded to read it allowed, her voice wavering as her words echoed through the station.

_An extra something_

_To help you along._

_This card will not_

_Stear you wrong._

Juliet sighed. "I guess what we need is in that card."

"I'll get my laptop." Lassiter said, and rushed to get it.

It only took five minutes to pop in the memory card. Everyone surrounded the computer, looking to see what the next clue was. There were only three items on the card. Two pictures and a video. They opened the pictures first.

The first one was a bit of a dissappointment. "An oak tree? What the heck does an oak tree got to do with anything?" Lassiter exclaimed angrily.

"Well, let's take a look at the second one. Maybe that one could help." Juliet said hopefully, and opened the second picture

The second one didn't do much either. "253. Obviously this number means something." Gus said.

"Yeah, but it isn't exactly anything we can work with. Let's just take a look at that video." Karen sighed as she spoke.

When Lassiter clicked to enlarge the image shown before he pressed play, they did not expect to see the image before them.

Shawn sat, tied to s metal chair. A red lamp hung over him. Tape was over his mouth. At the moment, it didn't look like he had any serious injuries, but he certainly didn't look to happy to be there.

Henry rubbed his hand over his face, trying to hide his emotions for the time being. He needed to stay objective. For Shawn's sake.

They all tried to prepare themselves for what they might see in this video. But when Lassiter clicked the play button, no one could have prepared them for what they saw happen on the screen next.

**AN: so what do you guys think? I'm not that happy with it, but it's ****better than nothing! (I hope anyway hahaha) :] **


	9. Chapter 9

**Heeeyyyyyy gguyyysssss... How's it goin'? Miss me? He he he... OK, first things first, I AM SOOOO SORRYYY! it has been wayyyyyy too long. That's my fault. Junior years stinks. And it has been the busiest year ever. I even went to Africa! (I'd be happy to tell you about it if you want) Yeah, this year wss intense. So, that's still a lame excuse. I sincerely apologize. I hope you still take the time to read even though you all probaly hate me right now.**

**Secondly, 76 reviews! ohhhhh myyyyy goodnessss! THANK YOU! I feel so honored that people actually like this story! you guys are my motivation and really inspire me. In fact, you guys have even helped me come to the conclusion that I want to be a screenwriter, so thank you!**

**Thirdly, a BIG shoutout to splashes-of-silver for making this chapter so much better than it already was.**

**Fourthly, I am disclaiming this silly little rumor that I am the owner ans sole creator of Psych. As amazing as that would be, I am only a lowly fanfiction writer aspiring to put her plot bunnies to rest. Oh, the little bit about a Vietnam knife, I completely made up. So don't go planning on buying one.**

**Fifthly (only one more to go, don't worry!) I have a poll up on my profile! y'all should go check it out :) it's on my next story (don't worry, I'm finishing this one first!)**

**Sixly(is that even a word?) ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Ch. 9

At first there was just silence. Then a voice was heard from behind the camera. "Hello people of the SBPD. I am glad you could join us. Now let me inform you of what I will be doing today." They saw Shawn cringe as Yin did something behind the camera. "First," a laugh, "I will kill someone, and Shawny here will help me do it."

Shawn shook his head, attempting to speak through the duct tape. "Mmmph phmmphm! Nphmm-"

"Silence!" Everyone watching the video jumped at Yin's scream. Then he made his first appearance from behind the camera, holding a small knife and stalking towards Shawn, a mask preventing them from seeing his face. Yin blocked their view of Shawn, whispered something in his ear, and made a swift movement with his knife, leaving Shawn wincing from pain, obviously trying to hold back a scream. Yin backed away, admiring his work and letting Shawn in the view of the camera.

A large gash going down from his shoulder to his elbow was gushing blood, creating a small puddle on the floor beneath him. Yin laughed a little, proud of the damage he had done. Henry slammed his fist on the desk. How could he have let this happen? He was his father for

goodness sakes! He was supposed to protect his son. That was a reason he became a cop; to keep his son away from sick people like Yin. But he had failed, and now his son was paying the price.

Yin walked back behind the camera, and began to speak again. "Now, as I was saying, someone will die, and only Shawn and I will know who." Shawn glared at the unseen man, but didn't make a sound. "I think it will make for a very wonderful game. But of course, what fun would it be if I didn't provoke you alla little? So, I will give you a chance to save whoever is chosen,"he laughed again, "but I will explain those rules after our bit of fun here. Shawn, now it's your turn in the game." Henry heard what seemed to be a rustling of papers. "Now Shawn, who is the poor unfortunate soul that will likely die today?"

Gus'eyes widened. He couldn't believe that his best friend was in this situation. How on earth was it that Shawn always attracted the psychos? And of course Gus, always being the responsible one, always tried to bail him out of it. It hurt to know that, this time, he could do nothing but watch Yin play with Shawn's mind.

Shawn's eyes widened and he shook his head violently.

Yin sighed. "I was afraid it would come to this. Well, I suppose that I'll just have to kill them both, won't I?"

Shawn started panicking through his duct tape.

"That's what I thought. Now, who will it be?"

He looked to the left, and to the right, clearly unable to make a decision.

"Time is ticking, Mr. Spencer."

Shawn closed his eyes, and finally nodded to his right, a tear barely visible snaking down his cheek. Juliet felt her heart break for him, and tears began to fall from her own eyes.

"Excellent choice Mr. Spencer! What a wonderful beginning to our partnership!" Yin then stepped in front of the camera and addressed the SBPD. "Now it's your turn to play." He grinned evilly. "A twist for our little game." He held up a picture of an older man with short blonde hair and brown eyes. "Like I said before, I'm giving you a chance to save this man. He lives on 109 Churchill Drive." The Chief looked up to speak to Lassiter, but he was already out the door, on his way to the given address. There was no way he was going to let this mentally insane man win. "But if you are so fortunate as to save the man from his fate," Yin burst into hysterical laughter, "Shawny boy here will pay dearly for it. It's your choice. Have fun, my little detectives, and choose wisely." With that, the screen went blank, and there was silence.

_... One Hour Before ..._

Shawn watched and listened as Yin pulled on a mask and spoke behind the camera, waiting for an opportunity to give a hint to his friends on the other side of the cameraas to where he was. But honestly, even he had no idea. He had to try something though, so when the opportunity arose to get Yin's attention, he took it.

"First," Adam (if that was his real name) laughed whilestaring at Shawn. "I will kill someone, and Shawny here will help me do it."

Yeah in his dreams. Here was his chance to create a distraction. "Mmmph phmmphm! Nphmm-" (You're such an idiot! Do you think-) Shawn was cut off from his rant that only he could understand when Yin screamed and stormed over to him. So, this guy had an authority complex. Apparently he didn't like to be interrupted. No biggie. Shawn could take whatever was thrown at him

"If you interrupt me again, this is what I'm going to do to your blonde detective friend, except ten times worse." Yin whispered.

Or not.

Adam quickly brought up the knife he had in his hand, and in one swift motion created a large slice down Shawn's right arm. He sucked in a breath, wincing in pain. Adam smiled and stared at him, satisfied with his work. He walked back behind the camera.

Yin wasn't the only one pleased. Even though his wound hurt like heck, and in a few hours he might need to worry about blood loss, this little risk he took paid off. He learned more about Yin than the SBPD had in all the years they had studied him. The knife Adam was using was vintage, issued to those who served in the Vietnam War. Shawn was able to assume that Adam's father was a veteran. Not much to go off of, but it was something. However, a major detail that Shawn was able to notice was part of a scar just visible through his mask. This was something Shawn would have to ask him about. Maybe he would hit a nerve and get him to spill his life story.

Or he would kill him...

Suddenly, Yin held up to photos, one of an older man with short blonde hair, the other of ateenage girl with long red hair. Shawn stared at them for a moment. Wait, he knew those people! Shawn felt blood drain from his face as memories of these two people came flooding back to him...

_...Shawn was walking along the edge of the highway, trying to hitch a ride. It had been 2 years since he left home. His bike was back in Atlantic City getting two new tires, having already been worn out. Of course, he was still itching to get out there, and spent almost all of his money on a bus ticket to some random town he'd never heard of. It was just Shawn and the clothes on his back, the open road begging to be driven on. But first he needed transportation back to Atlantic City to get his bike back. Two aching feet and a sore thumb later, a car finally pulled over. _ _A man in his mid forties with blond hair stepped out._

_"What seems to be the trouble here, young man?"_

_"Um, I need to get to Atlantic City."_

_The man paused for a moment. "Well, normally I don't help people out like this, but I'm actually headed in that direction. But mind you, I'm an ex-cop, so no funny business."_

_Shawn snorted. Of course, the guy that would help him would be an ex-cop. "Yes, sir."_

_The two of them got in the car. A young girl with red hair was in the back seat. "I'm Luke Vince. That's my daughter, Angela."_

_"I'm five today!" The girl grinned up at Shawn, "And I lost a tooth!" she said, pointing to a gap in her mouth._

_Shawn inwardly grimaced. This would be a fun ride... _

But these people did so much more for him than give him a ride. He ended up staying with them for five months until he got itching to get on the road again. He owed these people, and he certainly couldn't pick one of them to die. He shook his head violently. He wouldn't do it.

Yin sighed. "I was afraid it would come to this. Well, I suppose that I'll just have to kill them both, won't I?"

Shawn paled. He couldn't have that. He felt a tear fallout of his eye. He nodded his head toward Luke. Shawn knew Luke wouldn't want anything to happen to his daughter.

Shawn breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Adam give the address to Luke's house. He would be okay. Shawn knew that Chief Vick would put Lassiter on it, and that was all Shawn needed to know to be at peace. Then he heard Yin speak once more.

"But if you are so fortunate as to save the man from his fate," Yin burst into hysterical laughter, "Shawny boy here will pay dearly for it. It's your choice. Have fun, my little detectives, and choose wisely."

Well crap. This wasn't good.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey everyone! Long time no see! So, I actually updated without taking 5 months to do it! Yay! I would just like to thank every single person who followed/favorited this story, and to all of you who have reviewed! It is really the best motivation out there to get authors to update. Thank you for sticking with me and my silly sporadic updating. It means a lot to me.**

**Yeah, that was a very boring AN, but whatever.  
**

**Anyway. A HUGEEEE shoutout to the most awesome beta ever, splashes-of-silver! Without her, this chapter would be dead. Worse than dead. Torn apart, lost, mauled, revived, torn apart again, and it would be sitting here on the computer, and this story would not have been updated for another year. So yeah. You guys should thank her for this chapter. :)  
**

**In other news, you guys should go and check out the poll on my profile! it's on what story I should write next, and right now, it's a tie between another Psych story and an Avengers fic. Sooo, go vote :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych. It's that simple. And depressing. Which is why I hate writing these. Why must we remind ourselves that we're in no way, shape, or form involved in the ownership of the best show ever!? *sob*  
**

**Enjoy! And review! :)  
**

**Ch. 10**

Yin watched as Detective Carlton Lassiter pulled into the driveway of 109 Churchill Drive, the home of ex-cop Luke Vince. Yin grinned to himself as he thought of the video he had made a little over an hour earlier, telling them about the possible fate of Luke Vince and the inevitable fate of Shawn Spencer. Of course, they didn't know that Shawn's fate was inevitable, but it was. Yin had never planned on killing the person that Shawn had picked, this time around anyway. And since the SBPD had "saved" Luke Vince, poor Shawny boy would be in for some intense pain later on. But even that was not why Yin was there, watching the Detective knock on the door. This time, Yin had another purpose.

That purpose was Carlton Lassiter.

Since Yin had made the video an hour ago, he had plenty of time to set up and make everything good and ready for the clever detective. And my oh my, was he in for a wonderful surprise.

Yin crept out from behind the fence on the opposite side of the road when he saw the detective break open the door and enter the house. He ran towards Lassiter's car, quickly removing the fuel pump relay. There. That would keep him from going anywhere. He quickly did the same to Vince's pickup, and he crept towards the back of the house, his heart pounding with adrenaline. This was why he did what he did. The suspense. The adrenaline. The hatred. The revenge.

The thrill.

So Yin waited. He waited for his plan to fall into place. And it would.

And it did.

Yin heard the gunshot that came from inside the house. He smiled.

Goodbye Carlton Lassiter.

* * *

Lassiter pulled into the driveway of Luke Vince's house, prepared to see the worst. Either Yin had done his job already, or he was there doing it now. Either way, Lassiter knew it wouldn't be pretty. He went to the front door, gun drawn. "Vince! SBPD, open up!" No response. _Good enough for me_, he thought, and proceeded to bust down the door.

The lights were flickering, as if someone had messed with the electrical system. A small trail of blood was on the floor leading towards a room on the right. Naturally, he started to follow it, but not before he called in for backup.

"Chief, I see a trail of blood. Looks like Yin beat us here." Lassiter admitted defeat, but he guiltily felt relief also. At least Spencer wouldn't be subject to a round of this sick guy's torture. But then again, who was to say that Yin would follow his own rules? "You might want to send in backup. This guy could still be on the premises."

"All right, Lassiter. Be careful." And with that, they hung up.

Lassiter rounded the corner, his gun drawn. He entered the kitchen, a pool of what appeared to be blood on the floor. But there was no Luke Vince to be found.

"Detective."

Carlton turned around to be met with a gun to his head. "Luke Vince. Good to see you're alive and well, besides the bloody nose, anyway."

"Shut up." His voice was trembling, and his hand was starting to shake.

"Look-"

"I said shut up!." Luke shouted, looking panicky. "I don't want to do this, but you have to understand! He has my daughter! He has my- he has my baby!" Tears were freely rolling down his face. "I'm- I'm so sorry!" He lowered the gun to Lassiter's chest.

"We can help you. We can find your daughter. You don't have to do this." Lassiter attempted to reason with him, but he could tell that Luke had made up his mind. There was no getting out of this situation now.

Luke shook his head. "I'm sorry." he choked out.

And he pulled the trigger.

* * *

**I know, it's a little short, but hopefully you liked it anyway :) please review! getting a review is like getting a nice, warm hug that makes you feel all tingly inside :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Uhh…..**

**Hi guys.**

**So, it's been how long?**

**Over a year…**

**Right.**

**Oops.**

**If it's any consolation, I never forgot about this story. In fact, I went to write this chapter several times, but I never got it the way I wanted it. Even now, I'm not all that positive about how I feel about it.**

**But, well, it's here now!**

**And guys, I am Soooooo close to 100 reviews! It would make me SO happy if we could reach that! I'll even do a shout out to the 100****th**** reviewer! And maybe even virtual brownies! Or cookies, or cake, if you prefer.**

**Anyway, reviews, as always, and GREATLY appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any of it's characters in any way, shape or form, which makes me sad, but you already knew that.**

**All errors are mine. This chapter was not beta'd. I didn't think I should make you guys wait any longer.**

**Side Note: So, who else is excited for the Musical? WOOO! **

**Anyway, continue!**

Lassiter fell backwards as the bullet hit his vest. He felt one of his ribs crack, and he grunted out in pain. That was going to leave a bruise.

He was lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling in a daze. He faintly heard Vince walk over to him and felt him tap his cheek, but his head hurt and he was having difficulty breathing.

"Crap." He heard Vince mutter, just as McNabb burst into the room.

"Police! Drop the weapon and put your hands where I can seem them!" He yelled. He grabbed his walkie and asked for an ambulance. At least, that's what Lassiter hoped he asked for. He could really use one at the moment.

"McNabb!" He called out.

"I'm here, sir, and the Chief is on her way too, with O'Hara. I've called an ambulance in." He said as he pointed his gun at Vince, who had dropped the gun and kicked it away, his hands behind his head.

Lassiter continued to struggle for air. "I think one of my lungs collapsed." He gasped out, as he attempted to sit up, but groaned and slumped back down in pain. He moved his head to face the entrance where McNabb was standing. Then someone new burst into the house.

"Lassiter?"

"Chief?"

"Hey, Detective, you hang in there, alright? Help is on the way." She said, giving him a concerned look.

"Look, Chief Vick-" Vince started to speak.

"You." She pointed at him and glared. "shot one of my officers and worked with Yin. Now you're going to tell me everything you know and about Shawn Spencer-"

Vince's eyes widened. "Wait, Shawn? How is he involved in this?"

Chief Vick raised an eyebrow. "You mean you don't know?" Vince shook his head, and the Chief sighed. "Shawn Spencer was taken captive by a serial killer by the name of Mr. Yin. We thought he was holding you captive, but it doesn't exactly look like that's the case."

HE shook his head again, confused. "No, no. He has my daughter. He's holding her captive somewhere. I was supposed to kill Lassiter, and he would let her goe." He had tears streaming down his face. "But I couldn't do it. It was supposed to be a shot to the head, but I couldn't do it." His began to sob. "Please, don't let him know, don't let him kill her, please…"

Chief Vick began to process all of this when Juliet stumbled in behind her, sporting a black eye and an angry face. "I had him!" She cried out. "He was right there, and I lost him!" She felt like crying. She could have saved Shawn, brought justice, but he got away because she got distracted. She couldn't believe it. _If Shawn ended up dead because of this…_

_No, sshe couldn't think that way.. Shawn was getting out of this. Alive and in one piece, if she had anything to do about it._

_He was going to be fine._

At least, that's what she told herself.

She shook her head, still angry, when she finally realized that Lassiter was one the floor, gasping for air. She rushed over to his side and pressed on his stomach lightly. "One of his lungs is collapsed!" She turned out and called to the paramedics who had finally arrived. "Hang in there." She said, smiling grimly and squeezing her partner's hand.

He just nodded slightly as they loaded him onto a stretcher. He was going to be fine.

Juliet turned to the Chief, who was still thinking about what Vince had told her. "So, Yin, wanted you to kill him."

He nodded, his eyes red. "Please, don't let him know I failed." He begged.

"You know what, you may be on to something, here."

Juliet looked at the Chief questioningly. "What are you thinking, Chief?"

"I'm thinking we stay one step ahead of Yin this time. If he thinks that Lassiter was killed, let him think that. We've always been one step behind Yin, but having this advantage might just be what makes him slip up."

McNabb spoke up next. "So, what exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we're going to fake Lassiter's death."

Shawn woke up with a start, not having realized that he had fallen asleep in the first place. He sputtered at the water that had been thrown in his face, making him cough and sneeze.

"Bless you."

Shawn jumped at the new female voice in the room. He looked around, confused, but then his eyes landed on a red headed girl in the corner of the room, tied up.

Angela.

Shawn lowered his head in shame. Yin had taken her, then. She would likely die, in spite of his efforts.

He wondered if Luke shared the same fate.

"Ah, Shawn. Nice of you to join us." Yin spoke up as he put the glass he used to dump water in Shawn's face down on a nearby table. "I thought that there would be something that you wanted to see." He held a newspaper in his hand. _The Santa Barbara Times,_ to be exact. He turned to a page and placed the newspaper on Shawn's lap.

His face paled as he read one of the pages headlines. "Santa Barbara Detective Shot in Head and Killed by Ex Cop." Who? Surely not a detective that he knew. He looked up at Yin, who motioned for him to continue reading.

"_Last night, Detective Carlton Lassiter was shot and killed by ex-cop Luke Vince in a crime of manipulation and fear. Luke Vince was also found dead at the seen, supposedly shooting himself in the head…"_

Shawn looked away. He couldn't read anymore. He felt tears well up in his eyes. Two of his friends. Gone. Just like that. Granted, Lassiter never treated him like a friend, but still, Shawn still cared about the man. He certainly didn't want him _dead._

He shook his head, letting a tear slip down his cheek. He stared at Yin. "You did this." He said icily. "You made them die. It's your fault!" He cried out, pulling at his restraints, wanting to strangle the smug man in front of him. "You're sick!" He spat out.

Yin just smiled more. "Thank you." He walked towards Angela and dragged her chair over so she was facing Shawn. "Now, Shawn, tell her what you did."

Shawn stared at him like he was crazy. "What? I didn't do anything?"

"Oh, contraire! Were you not the one who chose Luke to die?"

Angela lifted her bruised head up and stared at him. "You what?" Her eyes widened. "My dad's dead?" He voice sounded little and weak, making Shawn's heart rip in two as he remembered the little girl he once knew. She burst into sobs.

Yin stood behind her, patting her back. "Now, now Angela."

Shawn yanked on his restraints again. "Don't touch her!" He yelled, furious.

Yin just grinned, and he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Just remember, he did this."

She lifted her head and glared at Shawn, such hatred and anger in her eyes that would make any person feel terrible.

"You see, Shawn, you're no better than me now!" He cackled in laughter as Angela sat there trembling and glaring while Shawn sat there, helpless.

Shawn shook his head. "You're wrong."

Yin only smiled again. "Oh, you think that now, but in time, you will see. We are quite similar, you and I. Now, I'll leave you alone here to think about what you have done. How Your decision had killed a man. How you are responsible for this poor, young girl's father's death." He grabbed Angela up and started dragging her towards the door. "And now you will be responsible for hers." His voice sounded almost gleeful.

"No!" Shawn shouted. "Please! Please, stop! Don't!" He tugged and tugged at the ropes that bound him, but to no avail. She screamed as Yin dragged her towards the door, and he slowly shut it behind them, grinning at Shawn just as the door closed. He could still hear Angela's screams as they went up the stairs, making Shawn tremble.

Then, she was silent.

And all Shawn could do was sit there and cry.

**SOOOO, did you like it? Let me know! **

**Any theories as to what you think is going to happen next? (I know, it doesn't seem like I have a plan, but I do actually know what's going to happen next). Say a theory in a review! :D**

**Until next chapter!**

**-Sky.**

**(PS, any Max Ride fans, check out my story and one shot! It would be AWESOME if you read those as well!)**


	12. Chapter 12

_"Hey Dad."_

_"Shawn! Where have you been? It's been two months since I've heard from you!"_

_"I've been around..."_

_"Great. That's just great. I'm guessing you're calling me now because you want me to come and get you."_

_"Actually, I was just calling to-"_

_"Well, you can forget it Shawn. I'm done bailing you out. You want to screw your life up? Fine. But don't say I didn't try." Henry hung up the phone._

_"-to say hi." Shawn's voice trailed off. He stood there, silent for a moment, then he hung up the pay phone. _

_"You okay, kid?" A man of about fifty asked him from outside the booth._

_"Huh? Yeah, yeah Mr. Scott. I'm fine." He walked out of the booth and smiled softly at the older man._

_"You need a ride anywhere? I was on my way to visit my wife in the hospital. She would love to see you, actually."_

_"Really? Sure. I'll tag along."_

_"Great. Anna will be so happy."_

_Shawn smiled as he climbed into the little car. He has stumbled into the small town of Jackson, Washington about a week ago, and the Scott couple had helped him out when his motorcycle broke down. Again. He would have to really get that thing checked out. He was staying at a nearby hotel. The Scotts had come to check on him regularly. The least Shawn could do was visit Anna after her accident yesterday. _

_They drove to the nearby hospital and went up to Anna's room on the third floor. Room 303. _

_"Shawn! It's so good to see you!" Anna beamed. She had a bandage over her head and her left arm in a cast._

_"Hey Anna." He smiled at her. "How are you feeling?"_

_"Oh, they're giving me the good drugs, don't you worry." Her eyes sparkled mischievously. She gestured to the morphine drip._

_Shawn smiled. "Well, I hope you can get out of this place soon."_

_"I've already tried escaping. But I let them catch me. This guy would have worried too much." She nodded towards her husband, who chuckled._

_"You have a concussion. You shouldn't be going anywhere." Oliver Scott said pointedly._

_"Oh shut up. Why do you always have to be so sensible?" She complained._

_This was why Shawn loved the couple. They were polar opposites. Anna was fun and playful, while Oliver was serious and practical. Yet they loved each other to death. Nothing could ever separate them._

_Nothing._

* * *

Shawn woke up to a punch in the face. Literally. That would give him a black eye. Hopefully not ruin his good looks, but chicks dig scars, so he could make it work.

Either way, Shawn woke up, his eye throbbing and his head pounding. He was starving, and he would kill for a drink of water at the moment.

Wait, that was a poor choice of words.

But he had killed, hadn't he? He sentenced Luke to his death. He chose for a man to die. There was no going back from that.

"Good, you're awake."

Shawn shook his head and stared up at Adam, his captor. He couldn't buy into his lies. Shawn was not a killer, no matter what Yin said.

"I've taken the liberty to inform your police friends that you are indeed still alive. They could do with some hope, now that their head detective met his unfortunate end." He chuckled and walked over to the camera, turning it on. He stayed behind it, smiling wide. "Say hello, Shawn."

He only stared back at him.

"Fine. Have it your way. I'll be right back." He started to walk away, but quickly turned around. "In case you get any bright ideas." He grabbed some duct tape, placed a hood over his head, and taped Shawn's mouth shut, but not before giving him a complimentary punch in the gut.

Shawn grunted and glared at Adam. Leaning back in his chair, he let out a loud breath through his nose. The small light swung above his head, continuing to cast an eerie glow over him. He probably looked terrible on camera. The lighting was all wrong.

What? He wasn't recorded often and he wanted to look good.

"Now, I'll be right back." He patted Shawn on the back and left through the door in front of him.

Shawn paused for a moment. This could be his chance. He didn't know when Yin would be back, but he had to try something. His hands were still tied behind him, and his legs were strapped to the chair. However, if he could scoot his chair to the table where a knife was laying...

Taking a deep breath, he started moving his chair forward. It took him a good five minutes to reach the table, and another few minutes to turn it around so her could reach his hands for the knife. After missing after several attempts, when he felt his hands grab the metal handle, he grunted with joy and started making his way back to his spot underneath the swaying lamp. In spite of the cool room, sweat was beading up on his forehead, and his hands were slippery. He almost lost the knife a few times, but he grabbed onto it, making the blade dig into his skin in the process. No matter, his hands would be free in a minute.

Upon arriving to his spot underneath the swinging lamp, Shawn fervently began to cut the rope tying his hands together.

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Multiple steps. If he could just get these ropes cut...

The door swung upon and two people stumbled out. An elderly woman and elderly man.

Shawn's eyes widened in recognition, making him almost drop the knife again. He screamed into his duct tape.

"Oh? You know them? I had no idea." Adam teased. He shoved them forward. They stood there, silent. Fearless. Anna looked at Shawn with sympathy, and Oliver shook his head. This was the first time they had seen each other in years. Shawn never expected a reunion to come like this.

"Kneel!" He demanded them, and the two of them slowly bent down. He walked over to Shawn and ripped off the duct tape on his mouth. "Now, Shawn, you know that I said that if Luke was saved, you would pay."

"But Luke died."

"Yes, but he killed himself. The police arrived, saved him, even. He took his own life. I had no part in that."

"Okay, fine, but if I'm going to pay, let them go. I'm here. They have nothing to do with this."

"Oh, but Shawn, they really do." He chuckled.

Shawn continued working at the rope, and nearly jumped with excitement when he felt it give way. Continuing to clutch the knife, he waited for his time to make a move, however, that would be difficult with his legs strapped to the chair. He would have to make do, then.

"You must pick one."

No, not again. "No!"

"You know what happens if you don't choose."

Looking at his two friends, the situation seemed hopeless.

Oliver looked up at him. "It's okay, Shawn. We're old. We wanted to die together anyway."

Anna looked at her husband and smiled softly. "Don't pick, Shawn. Please."

Yin walked up to Shawn. "No, they don't get to do that. It's you, Shawn. Only you." He looked into his eyes, glaring.

This was Shawn's chance.

It all happened so quickly. With a cry, he lunged forwards, stabbing Yin in the shoulder and knocking him over. Anna and Oliver stared, wide eyed. Making quick work of the bonds on his legs, he sprang up from his seat. Yin was still moaning on the ground, grasping his left shoulder. Helping the Scotts up, Shawn felt hope for the first time since his captivity.

No one was going to die today.

If only that had been true.

* * *

**...**

**So, yeah, it's been a while, sorry... You what, sorry doesn't even cover it. I just suck at updating.**

**So, Psych finale! I personally loved it. What did you guys think?**

**And, guys, I have some wonderful news.**

**I have officially reached 100 reviews! You guys are truly EPIC! It's you guys that make this story possible. You know, it's been a long time since this story started, and you have been with me through it all. I truly do not deserve you guys.**

**To Audball313, congrats, you are the 100th reviewer! Thank you so much! Your review truly made my day. You receive some virtual pineapples, cake, brownies, and all kinds of virtual goodness. :D**

**So, that was chapter 12! Leave a review or favorite or follow or PM me, because that would be fantastic.**

**Disclaimer (at the bottom 'cus I can): I do not own Psych. If I did, it would be on forever and ever, and Monk would have made a real appearance, instead of only being mentioned in the finale.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! That's pretty fast for me, too. Sweet! Although I really wish I was faster. I'm going to try my best to get the next chapter out next week. I'm home for the summer, so I should have a lot more time to write. Also _I am doing revisions on this story, therefore some earlier chapters have some continuity errors. They will be fixed and addressed. I have done/revised chapters one and two so far, if you would like to take a look at_ _them._ **

**Also, this chapter gets pretty dark, in my opinion. It made me think about changing the rating to M, perhaps, maybe. Of course, I could just be being paranoid. So, I would actually really love your opinion on that. What do you think this story should be rated? Also, Read, review, favorite, follow, PM me, any of that would be spectacular! And thank you to those who reviewed last chapter! They were so encouraging, and they really are the reason this chapter came out so fast.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych *cries in corner***

**Onwards with the chapter!**

* * *

_Last time on Mr. Yin Presents, Again?_

_It all happened so quickly. With a cry, he lunged forwards, stabbing Yin in the shoulder and knocking him over. Anna and Oliver stared, wide eyed. Making quick work of the bonds on his legs, he sprang up from his seat. Yin was still moaning on the ground, grasping his left shoulder. Helping the Scotts up, Shawn felt hope for the first time since his captivity._

_No one was going to die today._

_If only that had been true._

* * *

_~One Hour Later~_

Juliet sat in one of Lassiter's chairs, staring at his wall of suspects and most wanted people to gain any sort of lead. Carlton was reclining on a sofa, his chest bandaged underneath a clean shirt. A doctor had released him after a quick check up. Besides a few bruised ribs, he was fine. Juliet probably looked worse as she sported her black eye that had turned into a grotesque purple shade. But they were alive, and that's what mattered.

Of course, the rest of the world thought Lassiter was dead.

An article had been printed that morning, in the newspaper. The timing of everything could not have worked out more perfectly. According to the rest of the world, Lassiter had been shot in the head by an ex-cop. A tragic loss.

After arguing the whole way back to Lassiter's place about whether or not the article depicted a noble death, Juliet, Lassiter, and even Gus were at Carlton's place brainstorming their next move.

They'd been waiting for about two hours when they got the call from Henry.

A new tape had arrived.

Juliet sprung up from her seat, cell phone in hand. "Okay, when did you get it?"

Lassiter looked up from the couch, and Gus came over. "What is it?"

Juliet motioned for them to be quiet. "Okay. Right. Don't play it until we get there. And get a team set up to analyze it. Maybe he slipped up this time. Okay. Thanks Henry." She hung up the phone and turned to the two men. "They got a new tape a few minutes ago. Buzz found it in his locker." Her voice was grim.

"You mean he was _in_ the station?" Carlton looked appalled and disgusted. "How'd he get past security?"

"We don't exactly know what he looks like." Gus pointed out.

"But someone should have seen or recognized an unknown face. We're law enforcement. We're trained for stuff like this." Juliet looked truly perturbed. "Lassiter's right, we should have seen this guy come in."

"You'll have to look at security cameras. I'll come with you." Carlton reached for his coat when O'Hara stopped him.

"Carlton, you know you can't leave this house. Yin can't see you, and if he's been to the station already, that means he can come back. He might hurt you."

"I don't care what he does to me. We've got to catch him. I can be the best help down at the station."

"You might not care what happens, but _I do_, Carlton. And so does _everyone_ else. So you better listen to me, and stay where you are. We have guards out front, remember." Juliet's voice was stern and unwavering. There was no way she was going to let her partner become another victim of this psychopath. F that meant keeping him under house arrest, then so be it.

Lassiter sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, fine. But I want to be updated on every detail but the minute, got it?"

Juliet nodded. "Come on, Gus. We'll call you, Lassiter." She called back behind her as she headed out the door, looking around before heading towards her car. She'd been having a funny feeling of being watched for a while, and being a paranoid cop was not helping. She was normally right when she got those feelings, but she hoped beyond hope that she was wrong this time.

Gus could tell that Juliet was on high alert, and that made him nervous. Gus learned that if a cop was nervous, you should be too, so he kept his guard up as he climbed into his car and began to follow Juliet on the fifteen-minute trip to the station. Riding in the Blueberry didn't feel right without Shawn in it, and Gus could feel the absence of his presence more than ever. He was sure that Shawn would be making some stupid joke or complaining about something silly. Gus could have really used something silly to distract him just then.

Gus swore when a truck pulled out quickly in front of him, cutting him off from Juliet's view. The black truck moved slowly ahead of him, making Gus grow more and more frustrated. However, after a while, he grew nervous. He hoped that Juliet noticed he was no longer behind her. Maybe she had gone back to find him.

Gus gulped as he saw another black truck come up behind him. This one was not slowing down. He tried swerving out of the way, but the truck in front of him made it impossible.

He was going to be hit.

He tried grabbing his cell phone, but it was too late. The speeding truck slammed into him from behind, and suddenly, there was nothing but black.

* * *

~Back At the Station~

"Juliet said not to play it until she gets here." Henry said, agitation very apparent in his voice.

"Okay." The Chief nodded.

"Karen, any second wasted could a second my son doesn't have. She can watch it when she gets here."

Chief Vick frowned. She knew Henry was right. Even though Juliet would undoubtedly be irritated that they watched it without her, it was the sensible thing to do. She nodded towards Adam, their tech guy. "Press play."

He simply nodded and pressed the button.

Shawn sat in the chair, shadows cast over his face, just like last time. Yin's voice appeared over the camera. "Say hello, Shawn."

Chills ran down Henry's spine. The voice was muffled but still clear, just like the last time. It sounded gruff, but faded. Cold, but happy.

That voice made Henry sick to his stomach.

Karen bit her lip as Yin apparently left the room, leaving Shawn alone with a taped mouth. Her heart felt like it leaped for joy as she saw him maneuver his chair to make his way towards the camera. After several minutes, he finally made it. A loud, metal clanging was heard as he struggled to grab something from the table and a small grunt as he began to painstakingly make his way back to his previous spot. Karen seriously hoped that whatever Shawn had tried to achieve had been accomplished.

However, she felt a sinking realization that Yin had probably looked at the video before he sent it. No matter what Shawn did, Yin knew about it.

She saw Henry's face visibly pale. He must have realized it as well.

Footsteps could be heard coming down a set of stairs. They saw Shawn's eyes widen as he screamed into his time.

The scene before them happened so quickly.

Shawn was being forced to choose between two people hidden behind the camera when he suddenly came up with loose hands and a knife, lunging forward at Yin, who was standing directly in front of him. He toppled him with his chair and all, stabbing Yin deeply in the shoulder. Henry felt like yelling in triumph, but celebration would have come too early.

Yin could be seen in the distance, holding his shoulder and lying on the ground. Shawn cut the rest of his restraints on his legs and stood up. The two people came into view; and elderly man and an elderly woman.

Henry couldn't tell if he was actually screaming at Shawn or if it was all in his head. All he knew was that he could see Yin getting up in the background as Shawn attended to the two people, unaware of the danger.

He was still holding the knife when he was pushed. The look of horror on Shawn's face would forever be ingrained into Henry's mind. The knife went deep into the elderly man's chest.

Yin had literally pushed Shawn into killing a man.

He saw his son get up slowly. Yin's face was still covered by a mask, but Henry was sure there was a grin plastered on it. Shawn's hand was shaking. It looked as if he still had a death grip on the knife that was still in the man's chest. The woman's sorrowful screams echoed throughout the office, making everyone cringe.

Shawn was obviously still in a state of shock as Yin guided his hand and knife out of the dead body. Yin put his head next to Shawn's ear, speaking in a just barely audible whisper. "Now finish the job."

The look of horror was still on Shawn's face. Henry was afraid it was never going to leave. "Anna, I am so-"

The woman, who's name was apparently Anna, only stood there, shaking her head. "No apology, Shawn. It's okay." She smiled grimly. "I told you we wanted to die together."

No.

Oh no.

This woman was _not_ going to make Shawn do it. Couldn't she see that's what Yin wanted? That this would break him?

"Come here." She spoke gently, calmly.

Yin followed him as Shawn stumbled towards her. She grabbed his hand with the knife, guiding it towards her body. Yin held Shawn's arm, as if guiding him as well.

Henry wanted to throw up.

"It's okay, this is what I wanted." Her deeply wrinkled face smiled slightly. The knife plunged into her stomach, and she dropped.

Shawn finally let go of the knife like it had a disease.

"There you go, Shawn. Now you're like me." Yin hissed loudly. He picked up the knife and began tracing it down Shawn's face, making him tremble. "This is for the shoulder." His voice suddenly turned cold as he jabbed the knife into Shawn's right shoulder, making him scream. He folded to the ground, sobbing. Yin walked back towards the camera, and the screen went blank.

No one spoke for a long time.

"Don't let O'Hara see that." Karen whispered, her voice breaking slightly.

Their somber moment, however, was disrupted when a distraught Juliet burst into the office. She was panting. "Gus was in an accident." She took a deep breath to calm herself. " But I went to his car. He's not there." She looked at the two of them. "I think he's been kidnapped."


End file.
